


Wish

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Possible Romance, Shippy, Time Skips, small story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Three years later and Sarah is having a hard time adjusting to life after conquering the Labyrinth. After a bad day in school, Sarah makes a desperate bargain to see her friends.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this randomly on Tumblr a year or two ago. I was thinking about just releasing it on Tumblr but I thought it'll be safer on here and probably get more notes. You know just in case Tumblr changes rules again or something. Anyway, I hope you like it. Oh yes, the Image is not mines I saw it on FB a few years ago and downloaded. If you know the author or something and want to give credit let me know.

In the quietest moments she could sometimes sense him. It’s always when she was alone, whether it is out in the world, like on a walk, or in her room, reading a book or listening to music. It was an eerie feeling, though oddly reassuring. In the end she always just shrugged her feelings away, telling herself, _why would he even still care_? It was just passed her seventeenth birthday and Sarah sat on the bus to her way to school. She was alone most of the time and wasn’t particularly bothered by it. It left her plenty of time to have her nose in a book or day dreaming of adventures in her head. Sarah didn’t have many friends, however, she was still somewhat popular. She was accepted and highly respected among her peers in the Drama club. In all aspects, Sarah was a geek. Though, unlike the others in her group, the popular kids did not belittle her. She didn’t quite understand why they left her alone. It was a bitter pill to swallow that perhaps her peers were just shallow. Was it because she was prettier than others that the popular kids usually left her alone or was it something else? Something dark or mysterious, something people couldn’t quite figure out. Something she couldn’t figure out.

Sarah stepped off the bus placing her book away in her backpack, she went to a private school and was forced to wear a uniform. A navy blue blazer, with a navy blue plaid skirt. She didn’t want to go but kids who went to this school had often got accepted to the colleges of their dreams and Sarah dreamed big. Only Juilliard was the only college acceptable for her dreams. She ran across the lawns and high tailed it to the buildings. Fellow students crowded the halls, some soaked, some barely even wet. She clutched her bag and ignored the passing stares as she made it to the library.

There Sarah found solace among the peace and quiet. Books were her friends, they never judged you, or made you feel awful. Sarah pulled out a script for the upcoming play, Arsenic and Old Lace. Since she got to play Juliet in Romeo and Juliet, she was hoping to get another leading role. She read a few lines silently in her head, though today she was having trouble concentrating as a girl passed by her with a particularly crowded key chain attached to her backpack. Her items jingled jangled with each passing step. Sarah smiled as she immediately thought of her friend Hoggle. An ache crept into her heart. She missed her beloved friends in the Underworld. They often occupied her mind, she imagined Ludo wandering around the forests, hoping he did not run into a shady group of Goblins or a wild bunch of Fireys. She wondered if Sir Didymus, with his faithful steed Ambrosius, was back at the Bog of Eternal Stench guarding it’s rocky bridge from travelers. She missed them and with each passing day she had to fight the urge to reason their existence. That it wasn’t all a dream. That they truly existed and they were her friends, they lived in the Underworld, they lived in her heart, soul, and mind. The bell rang causing Sarah to sigh and put her book and script back into her backpack before heading to her first class.

Soon it was lunch time and Sarah sat with the rest of her peers, particularly the Drama club. She ate silently to herself listening to a girl a table away from her. She was talking to her friends about wanting to be a fairy for Halloween. Sarah scoffed silently to herself and smirked. Fairies, a long time ago she thought they were kind, gentle, creatures that granted wishes. Though being bit by one clearly was a rude awakening, in fact everything about the Underworld was. Sarah carried on her day and was excited because her mother had promised to take her out for dinner later. Though, first she had to concentrate on school and remembering some lines for the upcoming play. The day passed and school was finally over, she made it to the theater where tryouts were being held. She made her way to the dressing rooms and placed on some light pink lipstick, brushed her hair took out a script and tried to remember some lines. After a couple of minutes of rehearsing she decided to leave the dressing room to sit with the others for tryouts. Tryouts were running smoothly, everyone held scripts and recited lines except for one girl in particular, Morgan Helms. She was considered a popular girl in the school and it came to surprise and rather odd that she was here. She caught Sarah staring as she glared back at her and smiled. Sarah looked away and raised a brow confused by the situation. Making matters worse she was paired off with the girl and another boy. There they stood on the wooden stage, the rest of their peer’s silent, watching as it was their turn. The casting director let out a small cough and nodded.

“Begin,” he said simply.

Morgan began, “Oh, the dears. Isn’t Halloween a wonderful time for them?”

“Yes, it is. They have so much fun,” Sarah replied confidently. She paused as she looked down at the script and swallowed. She had another line. “Now, Mortimer, don’t be so impatient. We’ll let you lick the bowl out.”

Suddenly the boy stepped up and bellowed.

“Lick the bowl? I don’t want to lick the bowl. I want to know what we’re going to do!” Sarah quickly glanced at the script and spoke.

“Well, we’re going to celebrate, dear.”

“Celebrate? There’s a body in the window-seat!” The boy yelled.

“Yes, dear. Mister Hoskins.” Morgan said confidently talking to the boy as she was chastising him.

“Oh, I know what his name is. I just want to know what we’re going to do. We can’t turn you over to the police,” the recited perfectly as he began to pace.

“Yes. You just should get stop worrying about it,” Morgan replied to him. Sarah looked around the room as she felt someone was watching her. She half expected it to be her mother, perhaps early to take her out for dinner. Though she didn’t see her anywhere. Suddenly the casting director coughed.

“Sarah.”

Suddenly Sarah blushed looking at the script as others snickered.

“We told you to forget the whole thing.” Sarah uttered, feeling her cheeks turning red.

“Forget? Look, my dear aunt Martha, can’t I make you realize that something has to be done?” the boy yelled out.

“Enough! You did well, especially Morgan and Gilbert.” He complimented as he checked off something on his papers. They began to walk off staged. “You’re performance was lacking, Sarah,” the casting director said simply as he looked down at his papers and turned a page. Sarah released a heavy sigh frustrated with herself. Something was off, she was off, she shook her head disappointed at herself. When she heard a girl laughing. Sarah turned to see Morgan roll her eyes at her before walking towards her.

“Looks like there’s a new queen in town. Better luck next time,” she said simply as she walked passed her. Sarah shook her head bitterly as she didn’t know how to respond or act. She wasn’t even sure what just happened. Did she just teased her with a sarcastic remark? Was her performance that bad? Sarah shook her head pushing her long dark brown hair back. She suddenly made her way towards her belongings, quickly picking them up and heading out of the theater. At least she was going to see her mother today. Her mother promised to take her out to dinner with her boyfriend Jeremy. Sarah stood there in front of the school waiting patiently. She needed her mother’s reassurance right about now. Though the day grew darker and an hour passed her mother was either running late or not coming. The school was nearly empty and the sun was almost set. Her body began to take a step one after another as she finally accepted her mother wasn’t coming.

Sarah had plenty of time to contemplate as she had to walk the hour long journey home. It was not a good day. In fact the last few days maybe even weeks had been lacking in anything joy. Loneliness was finally getting to her. The stories and books can only distract her so much and take her so far. Sarah was half ways home when it began to rain. She shook her head thinking about the girl with all the items on her key chain that reminded her of Hoggle and girl who wanted to be a fairy for Halloween. How she wished Hoggle would spray some poison on her. She missed her friends, it had been three years since she had seen them. Three years since she had conquered the Labyrinth. They always said they would be there if she needed them, and she always said she did. Sarah began to run home as she felt like she was being watched, that and the fact that she was becoming cold and drenched. Tears slowly ran down her eyes though it was so wet with rain, she was sure no one would know she was crying. After fifteens minutes she arrived home. It was dark and empty, which was strange.

“Hello,” Sarah called out and walked around the house, she made her way toward the kitchen. She saw a note on the fridge.

**_Took the family out to eat. Hope you had fun with your Mother. Love Dad._ **

Sara released a sigh before climbing up the stairs and heading toward her room. She switched the rooms light on and stepped out of her clothes. Though paranoid of being watched she got dressed into some new clothes quickly. She soon laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about her friends she missed them so much. She wanted to see them badly, no needed to see them. Though she couldn’t figure out a way how. How would she be able to see them, without contacting _him_? It was his realm after all. Even if he did hear her cries, would he come? And if he came would he listen? Would he let her see her friends? She laid there contemplating. Then suddenly her lips began to move.

“I summon thee,” she whispered. “I summon thee, King…” she paused as she closed her eyes and swallowed. “I summon thee, King of everything wicked and dark, who rules creatures kind and vile. I beckon thee Goblin King,” suddenly there was a loud noise and Sarah opened her eyes as she sat up. The light of her room had turned off. Only the sound of rain and wind could be heard. _Was it working?_ Was it all real? It wasn’t just in her head. She suddenly stood up from her bed and started to pace her room. Suddenly she turned. “I summon thee Goblin King! Here my pleas!” she closed her eyes and tuned hugging herself. “I wish the Goblin King would come and take me… to my friends,” she paused and shook her head. “Right now,” she said bitterly her voice deep with intent. Suddenly there was a bang in her closet and giggle by her entrance door. The room was alive as odd movements could be spotted about. Then her door windows busted open and like before a light colored barn owl flew in and with a few flaps of his feathery wings and a blink of an eye the Goblin King appeared in all his glory.

His spiky long hair still uncoiffed as the wind blew behind him. His dark colored robes sparked like stars as he casually took a few steps forward.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” he released as he shook his head. “Sarah—Sarah, my dear girl you should be more careful with the words that come out of your mouth. It was almost as if you were _trying_ to summon me. In which case you should be more precise,” he said with a smirk. Sarah stared up at him in awe as she gulped. He had not change a bit.

“You’re here,” she breathed out in disbelief, his smile widening.

“You want something Sarah, why else would you summon me?” he asked getting straight to the point. Sarah looked down and blushed.

“It’s true,” she replied, trying to gather the courage, trying to remember their last encounter. Remembering he had no _real_ power over her. “I want to see my friends,” she continued. “I want to see Hoggle and Ludo, and Sir Didymus,” she said strongly. “Please it’s all I ask, it’s not a selfish request,” she added.

“Who is to judge what is selfish or not?” Jareth said as he turned and started to pace the room. “Though what makes you think I am willing to grant you that request?” he said as he turned sharply and paced the other direction. “Have you not forgotten how our last bargain turned out?” he asked sharply. Sarah looked away briefly, taking a deep breath thinking.

“No…but,” she paused lifting her head up high. “But if you weren’t willing to grant my request then you wouldn’t have came,” Sarah said strongly with a hint of pride. Jareth stopped dead in his tracks as he tilted his head and eyed her with a smirk.

“Smart girl, you have grown after all,” he said quite impressed. He turned the other direction and walked back toward his original spot. “It’s true I am willing to grant you, your request. However I will not grant you this request freely,” he added. “Nothing is free in this world Sarah,” he said condescendingly and with the twirl of his hand a crystal orb appeared. Sarah eyed the orb as her breath quickened as she began to grow nervous. “I will let you see your friends Sarah; I will gather them altogether for you anywhere in my kingdom, at a specific location of your choosing for 7 hours. However you must be willing to spend three nights with me on no specific choosing. I will appear and you will come,” he said sternly.

Sarah looked away momentarily, her eyes looking off in a distance contemplating the offer.

“Sounds simple enough,” she said confidently. Jareth smiled.

“Then touch the crystal and your wish will be granted,” he said raising his arm toward her. Sarah slowly lifted her hand but suddenly he recoiled. “And do not think about backing out of your end of the bargain, I can make your life and your friends lives miserable, if you do,” he warned. Sarah’s eyes widen with the thought of him hurting her friends. Though what little choice did she have? She continued to raise her hand and he slowly raised his toward hers. Finally Sarah fingers gently touched the orb and with it the room spun around her hair flying frantically and no one was left in her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah was in an orb or was it a bubble? She didn't know at the moment as she was near the edge and floated slowly above the Labyrinth. She held the translucent edge knowing it would not break easily and fall. She stared at the rustic citrine skies as she slowly floated. Memories and emotions came rushing in as she stared down and remembered specific locations. She smiled when suddenly another bubble was in the air floating casually along. Sarah tilted her head and stepped back. She looked around and noticed another was also floating along nearby.

“Okay?” she breathed out as the bubbles slowly grew near and looked like they were going to collide. “Oh no...wait!” she let out a hint of panic in her voice when suddenly the first bubble merged. A pop sound along with a familiar face stood next to her. She gasped in shock. “Hoggle!” she realized. He shook his head confused, dusting himself off before looking up.

“Sarah?” he asked. Sarah smiled brightly.

“Yes,” she said her eyes watering up. She rushed towards him and bent over giving him a hug.

“Sarah...you came back....I thought-”

Another pop was heard and a familiar groan was heard. Sarah stood up and turned.

“Ludo!” she gasped rushing towards him instead.

“Sarah?!” Ludo let out titling his head. “Sarah, friend!” he recognized. Sarah smiled and hugged him as well.

“Oh, come here you big cuddly beast,” she said squeezing. He wrapped a giant arm around her in a small hug. “Friend!” Ludo let out as he saw Hoggle was there as well.

“Yes, Hoggle, friend,” Hoggle replied with a bob of his head. Sarah let go and turned.

“Don't be that way, Hoggle. Give Ludo a hug,” Sarah scolded feeling a bit exasperated by her friend's temperament but not surprised.

**POP**

They all turned to see Sir Didymus and Ambrosius. He looked around confused for a moment.

“Bruff!” he let out. “Oh...my dear lady! Friends! Look Ambrosius I told you she'll come back!” Sir Didymus let out patting his steed, Ambrosius.

“Awe.... I missed you guys...all of you!” Sarah said running up to Sir Didymus and Ambrosius and hugging them both.

“Yes, we missed you too, my lady,” Sir Didymus replied with a small hug. Sarah let go and stood up straight once more.

“All of us back together once more,” Sarah said looking at her friends her heart whelming, her eyes watering up.

“Yes, where are we by the way?” Sir Didymus asked stepping off of Ambrosius.

“Well isn't it obvious, we're in some sort of bubble!” Hoggle let out looking around touching the edge when suddenly his blue eyes widen with a gasp. “Sarah!” he realized. Sarah's smile faded.

“What?” she asked meekly.

“Sarah...if we're in some bubble that can only mean....” he backed away. “That Jareth...the Goblin King! How could you?!” Hoggle asked out nervously. Sarah looked down.

“I...I had no choice,” Sarah admitted looking at her friends. “I had no other way...way to get back... to see you guys,” she tried to explain. She was saddened. “There was no other way...” she admitted. Hoggle looked down saddened with a slight nod. Soon she felt a small paw on her leg.

“Well if there was no other way...then we shall make your sacrifice worth it,” Sir Didymus, said in understanding. “Right?” he asked the others.

“Ri---ght!” Ludo said with a big nod. Hoggle was quiet, however.

“Right?” Sir Didymus repeated sorely looking at Hoggle. Hoggle kicked some sort of invisible dirt and sighed.

“All...right,” Hoggle agreed.

“Good!” Sir Didymus said looking up. Sarah's heart ached a bit but she smiled. “So now what?” he asked. Sarah's smile brightened.

“Now we decided where we want to go,” Sarah said brightly.

“Really?” Hoggle asked.

“Yes,” Sarah said.

“According to the Goblin King, this orb will take us anywhere we want,” she said looking around.

“Anywhere?” Hoggle asked.

“Yep,” she said with a sigh. “So where should we go?” she asked.

“Anywhere but the Bog of Eternal Stench,” Hoggle said crossing his arms. “And maybe the Castle,” he added. “Oh, and the oubliette,” he continued.

“Definitely not that landfill or the forest where those Fireys were at,” Sarah said in agreement.

“Was there any place you liked, my lady?” Sir Didymus asked. Sarah looked down and then around once more. To be honest, the Labyrinth frustrated her, a lot. It was lovely to look at and explore but most of it was bearable thanks to her friends.

“Hmm there has to be someplace nice and safe,” Sarah said contemplating for a moment.

“Oh, I know a place!” Hoggle said as he touched the edge of the bubble and the bubble started changing direction.

“Really!?” Sarah asked happily.

“Yes!” Hoggle exclaimed happily. They watched the bubble steered towards the castle instead.

“Ugh...Hoggle?” Sarah let out in realization. “Where are we going?” she asked unsure of his decision. Hoggle just kept quiet as he nervously looked at her. “Hoggle?” she asked more sternly.

“Oh, alright to the Golden Vault! I heard there is nothing but the finest riches and treasures there!” he answered.

“Hoggle!” Sarah scolded.

“That sounds like it will be well guarded. We should prepare,” Sir Didymus said.

“No! We're not because we're not going! It probably belongs to the Goblin King,” Sarah said stepping up and tried to pull his arm off the edge of the bubble instead.

“We're almost there!” Hoggle let out as the bubble started steering away.

“No!” Sarah let out. “We're not going,” Sarah said sternly.

“Then where?” Hoggle complained.

“I don't know anywhere but near there,” Sarah said steering towards it's right.

“Look I can see it!” Hoggle pointed to something sparkling and shiny. Sarah looked to try to see what was actually shining but could not figure it out until she realized she was getting closer.

“No..wait,” she spoke. “Hoggle!” she realized he was steering again.

“Oh, why does Jareth need all those sparklies anyways?” Hoggle asked.

“It doesn't matter,” Sarah replied.

“Let's go to the docks perhaps a nice boat ride will do us some good,” Sir Didymus started steering.

“No, not those docks, filled with imps, pixies, and fairies!” Hoggle let out as all three of them fought over to steer the bubble.

“Knock it off we're starting to lower,” Sarah realized.

“Look see there, that ship looks nice, perhaps we can sail away with that!” Sir Didymus pointed.

“No, we can't! Don't you think I've tried!” Hoggle let out.

“You're right fairies aren't so nice in the Underworld,” Sarah remembered. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“I'm going towards the-”

“Stop!” Ludo let out.

“We're about to hit that ship!” Sarah said looking at the sails and suddenly the bubble popped. They all fell on the ship with a loud thump. Sarah felt something soft and furry.

“Owe---” Ludo cried.

“Ludo?” she realized as she got off immediately. “I'm sorry, are you alright?” Sarah asked trying to help her friend up.

“Yeah,” he said simply. She smiled.

“Look we made it!” Sir Didymus realized. “Quick let's sail away!” he said making his way towards the wheel when suddenly a Goblin came out towards him.

“Not so fast....fox!...dog?” a goblin spoke up. “Fox dog?” he said confused. “Arr, never mind this here is my ship!” he said.

“I'm sorry, I mean we're sorry, we accidentally landed on your ship,” Sarah stepped in.

“Aye, who you'd be?” the captain asked.

“Me?” she asked as she pointed at herself. “I'm Sarah...Sarah Williams,” she answered. The Goblin captain'ss eyes widened as the others gasped.

“The one who bested the Goblin King!” a female Goblin said. “We should capture her and take her to Jareth!” she added as she and others took out their swords.

“No!” Sarah gasped raising her hands.

“Why not?” the captain asked his sword pointed out on her.

“Because the Goblin King invited her back,” Hoggle answered stepping in front of Sarah.

“Huh?” a pirate goblin let out.

“That's right, I'm here...as a guest...for a few hours,” Sarah paused. “I'm here to visit my friends,” she clarified looking at her friends. “This is Hoggle,” she introduced.

“We know who ye are, the traitor Hoggle,” he said. Hoggle gulped.

“He's not a traitor he's loyal...if not a bit confused,” she added. Hoggle nodded strongly.

“To ye but the King...traitor,” he said. Sarah frowned.

“This is Ludo and Sir Didymus and his steed Ambrosius,” she finished.

“Alas, nice to meet you,” Sir Didymus greeted with a flourishing bow as he took off his hat.

“Hmm,” the captain said. “Well I'm Captain Regulus Spitsbreath of the Serpent Willow and this here is Barnacle Belldrum, my first mate,” he introduced and you are not welcome on my ship. So to the plank with ye!” he said suddenly. Sarah's eyes widened as the captain's crew rounded on her and her friends pushing them towards the plank. Even though Ludo and Sir Didymus put up a good fight they eventually lost.

Sarah was the first to walk the plank. She sighed accepting her fate about to jump when she saw some large bubbles in the water. Her brows furrowed. “What was that?” she asked.

“Arr I didn't see nothing,” the Captain said pointing his sword at her.

“That,” she said he suddenly before gasping.

“Sail! Those blooming Sea Beast are back!” he yelled. “Get to yer positions!” he bellowed. Sarah did her best to walk away from the plank while the boat started moving quickly. She suddenly felt her balance shift as she swayed.

“Whoa....stop!” she said falling but Ludo caught her.

“Sarah!” he yelled, holding onto her arm.

“Ludo don't let go!” she cried out as giant Sea Monster rose. Sarah yelled as the huge odd serpent rose.

“Faster mates it might be hungry this time!” Captain Regulus ordered.

“Ahhhh, help!” Sarah cried as Ludo and Hoggle pulled her off the plank. The sea monster however seemed angry as the ship kept sailing then suddenly floating. “Are we...flying?” Sarah asked.

“Sure looks like it,” Hoggle noted. He looked up. “Look!” he pointed as pixies trapped in a huge net started to lift the ship. Sarah gasped as the Sea Monster growled before sinking.

“Ugh that was...close,” Sarah said relieved.

“For us...not for you...” Captain Regulus snapped.

“Please...don't...” Sarah pleaded as they grabbed Sir Didymus by surprise and tossed him off easily as he tried to fight them off to no avail. “NO!” she cried as Ambrosius simply followed after his owner. Soon she felt herself being lifted and tossed to the side along with Hoggle they had trouble lifting Ludo, however, as she looked down closing her eyes about to hit the water where the giant sea monster was at. She closed her eyes ready for the splash and the swim of her life when suddenly she heard nothing, felt nothing. She opened her eyes.

“How many times will you _owe_ me, Sarah?” she suddenly heard. She gasped she was in a forest, with fairies, and glowing pixies, a large rock table, rock chairs, candles and her friends were with her.

“Jareth!” Hoggle realized.

“Hogwart, never a pleasure,” he acknowledged quickly before giving his attention back to Sarah. Sarah sighed looking around.

“Where are we?” she breathed out.

“Someplace safe...someplace where you and your friends won't be a meager meal for a sea monster,” he said slapping his cane. Sarah looked down and sighed. They were all quiet for a moment. “Well...no thank you?” he suddenly asked.

“No...you're right...thank you,” Sarah said standing up.

“I'm...we're sorry, right?” she asked as her friends who dully nodded.

“Right,” Ludo said.

“Oh, I know they're sorry it's yours I'm concerned about,” he said his eyes narrowing as he approached. Sarah looked away and nodded. “Remember we have a deal and your untimely death would break it,” he said bitterly his eyes narrowing. “So enjoy the rest of your time with your friends Sarah...we will... meet again,” he finished before looking at the table and feast appeared. Sarah's eyes widen as she stared at the food for a moment then back at Jareth who was gone.

“He's gone?” Sir Didymus realized.

“Good riddance,” Hoggle let out. Sarah released a heavy sigh. Suddenly a peach fell from a tree behind him and hit him on the head. “What was that?!” he asked as he grabbed it then gasped realizing what it was. He suddenly tossed it over his shoulder. “I've had enough with you things,” he let out. Sarah suddenly smiled before chuckling at Hoggle and his reaction. Which she knew was because of their past and mainly because of her.

“Oh...you,” she said running to him and hugging.

“Please...no kisses,” he said.

“Yes, no kisses,” she agreed remembering last time.

“Let us toast!” Sir Didymus said raising a goblet.

“Lets,” Sarah agreed letting go of Hoggle and grabbing a goblet as well.

“To us, friends to the bitter end!” Sir Didymus said.

“Nooo...what kind of toast is that!?” Hoggle asked confused.

“I thought it was a good toat,” Sarah said looking at Hoggle.

“How about to us and Sarah...may she always be a shinning hope!” Hoggle said looking at Sarah who smiled and blushed.

“Here here!” Sir Didymus said.

“And.... may she always conqueror Jareth as well,” he added lowly before drinking. They all drank to their toast before digging in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have borrowed from the comics if you haven't figured already and to be honest. I wanted a whimsical feel in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

“10 minutes Sarah!” George, who was part of the backstage crew warned. Sarah stared in the vanity mirror, making sure her lipstick was on right. The soft lights around the mirror were a stark contrast from the lights on stage. She placed her lipstick before puckering her lips, making a popping sound. She smiled before frowning a bit. She grabbed a tissue and removed some lipstick off her teeth. She tossed it back on the vanity and sighed.

  
Sarah nodded taking a few steps back looking at her costume for a moment. She turned to her side making sure everything looked right. She smiled stepping out from the side room. It was her big night, a year and a half she had been going to Julliard and now she was starring in her first play. A play where she would be the lead. She smiled dodging others scrambling to get ready and move parts of the set. She nervously eyed them, stepping aside two men grabbing a heavy chair off the stage. When suddenly George was back.

“Sarah...you got a call, it's long-distance...the man said he's your father,” he said. Sarah swallowed confused, she had only three minutes before her big scene. She looked around quickly trying to make a decision. “He said it was an emergency,” he added. Sarah's eyes widened before nodded and quickly walked off stage where the phone was at. Its phone was placed on top of the bottom as the phone was on the wall, she grabbed the phone and places it near her ear.

“Hello? Dad?” she asked immediately. There was a heavy sigh.

“Sarah,” he said simply.

“Yeah...what's wrong? What is it? I need to be-”

“It's your mother...” he interrupted slowly. Sarah's heart sunk, her eyes widened. Her mother and Jeremy were supposed to be in the audience. She looked to the side before she shook her head.

“What....what about them?” she asked finally.

“Sarah....your mother and her boyfriend...they got in an accident. They found their car in a river...the ambulance is still there, they're trying to locate the bodies still-” she felt her breath leave her body as she felt her blood leave her face. She stepped back, numb, wide-eyed as she turned around and started walking away. “-Sarah...Sarah!? Sarah are you there?” She tuned out the world around her, her face pale as the heavy lights and hustle and bustle was going around. The world was spinning.

“Sarah..we need to start...Sarah...are you alright?” Diane, her peer asked. Suddenly she the world went dark as she fainted.

.......

“Sarah...Sarah are you listening?” a woman asked. Sarah blinked out of her reverie as she looked up at the woman across her. She pushed up her glasses as she tapped her pen against her notepad. She nodded.

“Oh...yeah,” she replied coming to her senses.

“You seemed to be out of it, what were you thinking about?” her therapist asked. Sarah looked down and swallowed. She could hear the clock, tic, tic, tic, every second. She inhaled through her nose before exhaling.

“I had just talked to her...that morning,” she started explaining. “Mom...she was excited that she was going to see my first big role,” Sarah said looking up. “Then Dad called and you know....” she said looking around the room. Looking everywhere but the woman across her with the steely gaze.

“It must have been a hard night for you,” she said with a nod. Sarah nodded before looking out her seriously. Of course, it was! She thought but instead just stared back. Her therapist cleared her throat.

“So how have you been coping?” she asked. “What have been doing...besides school of course to keep your mind off of them?” she asked. Sarah shrugged.

“I don't know...I suppose just carrying on with my life,” she answered. “But,” she paused shaking her head. “They haven't found the bodies. They could still be out there,” Sarah said strongly.

“Sarah...” her therapist tried to stop her.

“They found their car but not their bodies! Shouldn't their bodies be in the car? Wouldn't they found them someplace nearby?” Sarah asked.

“It's been nine months since they disappeared, Sarah.”

“Exactly...disappeared!” Sarah said getting excited as she rose from her seat. “I mean they were actors! They were rising stars, they were about to be famous!” she exclaimed. “Maybe it was too much? Maybe they faked their deaths or decided to run or hide?!” Sarah said strongly.

“And does that make you feel any better?” her therapist snapped calmly. Sarah looked down at her confused.

“What?” she asked.

“Let's say you're right, they decided to run off and hide. Faking their deaths, that means they're hiding from the world, hiding from you....your family?” she said. “How does that make you feel?” she asked. Sarah swallowed her arm that she held out with enthusiasm slowly lowered as her therapist's words sunk in.

“I don't know,” Sarah croaked finally sitting down again.

“If your mother loved you, wouldn't she try to make contact? Tried to come back?”

Sarah closed her eyes and nodded looking away, suddenly feeling foolish. They were both quiet for a moment and once again Sarah could hear the ticking of the clock. Tic, Tic, Tic. “Your father mentions you have hallucinations,” her therapist starts again. “Perhaps you would like to talk about those?” she asked.

“They're not hallucinations, they're real,” Sarah said strongly. Her therapist brows raise as she wrote something down.

“Well would you like to discuss them?” she pushed anyways. Sarah looked down hesitant at first but she remembers that her therapist isn't allowed to discuss anything without her permission.

“My friends we were eating on the large table made of stone...roughly carved,” she took a deep breath. “My friend Hoggle he's all quiet, he's upset,” she paused looking away and then up. “He's afraid that the deal I made was going to come back and bite me,” she said with a smile.

“What deal?” the therapist asked.

  
“The deal I made with Jareth, the Goblin King,” she answered curtly.

“The same Goblin King who looks strangely like your mother's fiance?” her therapist points out. “Don't you think that's an odd coincidence?” she asked. Sarah rolled her head, her temperature rising.

“I knew you were going to say that!” she snapped. “You don't take me seriously, don't you? You think I'm crazy, don't you?” she asked leaning forward staring at her hurt. Her therapist shook her head.

“I did not say that. Sarah all I was asking was you to think,” she said sternly. Sarah sighed hugging herself looking away. “Sarah... I remember you mentioning a book, this book I did look into it. I got my own copy...these friends of yours they seem awfully familiar, very similar to the characters in the book,” she pointed out. Sarah kept staring at the wall. “I think, these friends are just figments of your imagination, a coping mechanism, but your insistence of them being real....it's going to come off odd to others, Sarah. Maybe if you can accept that they are simply characters from a book and come to grips to the reality that-”

“I can't believe you!” Sarah finally snapped rising to her feet. “Why does my Dad even pay for you? You...you hack!” she yelled before grabbing her purse and making her way towards the door.

“Hey, Sarah...a bit late,” Yvonne, greeted. Sarah flashed a smile.

“Sorry...had a tough session,” Sarah admitted as she makes her way towards the changing rooms.

“You're still going to that quack?” Aliyah asked as she adjusts her straps.

“Yes...” Sarah answered curtly shaking her head. “My father's paying for it and he insists,” she said bitterly, as she opens her gym bag and begins to change.

“Sarah! Oh good, you're here, remember to put on the dress this time, you need to get used to practicing with it,” her stage manager mentions taking off the rack. Sarah sighs.

“Yeah...okay,” she said with a small smile. Her manager places a hand on her shoulder and nods.

“Dance numbers are so passé,” Aliyah said shaking her head.

“It's theatre...and a musical what did you expect?” Sarah said as she began to change her clothes.

“I want to do movies...not this,” Aliyah said making her way out.

“Same, see ya, Sarah,” Yvonne said with a wave. Sarah shook her head as she continued getting dressed.

Soon she was back on stage with her partner, Sean. Opening night was only a couple of weeks away and now they were practicing on stage more. The white lights are almost blind as she stares into an almost empty audience.

“Alright we're doing act 3, scene 2!” the director reminded. Sarah nodded as she bent over and adjusted her ankle warmer and stretched out her pantyhose a bit more.

“Got it!” Sean agreed.

“Alright...” the director nodded with a gesture of his hand. Soon the pianist started playing and after a few moments, Sean started to sing his lines.

“It's nights like this.... I miss her kiss....” he began to sing as Sarah begins walking away at first, then singing when it was her turn.

“And every night I sigh, I yearn...for his...tender...touch!” She looked up before holding her hands to her chest. A typical love scene but she couldn't complain. She could hear Sean perform his steps against the hollow wood, she suddenly turned around and performed hers as they met and dance with each other a bit, she smirked as they both accidentally kicked each other while raising their legs. However, they both played it off as the separated as the song slowed for a moment. Sarah walked away, slowly but her adrenaline was starting to rush. The big moment was about to come up, a jumping catch, similar to one in Dirty Dancing.

“As I look across and I see... please let it be....”

She heard Sean finish his line and Sarah turned.

“Please let it be..... TRU----E!” she sang as she runs across the stage looking into Sean's eyes as he bends low enough ready to catch her. She suddenly jumps as he lifts her high in the air as she finally exhales closing her eyes, her arms spread wide. She could hear it the applause, clapping, the audience impressed and in awe for their big moment. She finally opens her eyes to the warm lights above her, the applause fading as she slowly looks down at her partner.

“Your eyes can be so cruel!” Jareth sings as he holds her up. Sarah's eyes widen as she gasps, jerking in surprise.

“Sarah! Your line!” her director yells.

“Sarah, what's the matter did you forget your line?” Sean suddenly asks and he's the one holding her up once more. She huffs in shock coming to her senses as Sean lowers her back to the ground.

“No...wait...I'm sorry,” Sarah apologizes immediately as she pushes loose strands of hair back. The pianist ends abruptly sounding frustrated.

“Well then...back to your places!” the director yells. Sarah nods as she turns around getting back to her spot to rehearse the scene again.

After two hours she's exhausted as she returns back to her apartment, thankful that she no longer had any disturbances or hallucinations. She opens the door and sighs. “Hello, Amy?” she asks out, and here's nothing. She turns closing her door, assuming her roommate is out with her boyfriend Todd. She locks it before leaning against it and tossing her bag to the side. She could a few droplets of rain hit the window. The light from the streetlamp shining in, lighting up the small apartment. Sarah closed her eyes, remembering the scene, his voice, his face, that hair. She smirked, shaking her head. “Maybe she's right,” Sarah says to herself, thinking about the therapy session she had earlier. She bends over and picks up her bag once more, defeated, and begins making her way to her room when she hears it. Murmuring. Sarah stops suddenly, blinking a bit as she looks around a bit, her eyes darting. Nothing, she shakes her head as she makes her way to the room and opens her door when she hears it again. Whispering. Sarah stops, her heart beginning to race. She was sure she heard that, this time. “Hello?” Sarah calls out nervously as she reaches for her light switch blindly. Her eyes still darting about the room. She switches it on but nothing happens. She gaps as she looks at the switch and tries it again a couple more times. “Shit,” she whispers nervously.

“He he he he.”

She gapes dropping her bag and suddenly grabbing the nearest object a large vase. She looks around nervously, as she can hear it again, snickering. A goblin, snickering, at least she thinks it's a goblin, now she's not so sure anymore. “Who's there?” she whispers. “Show yourself,” she said a bit louder as the snickering gets louder, and then she hears it. The sound of pecks and claws hitting the glass. Sarah suddenly glances as her window suddenly opens and a white barn owl flies in. Her eyes widen as the owl flaps his wings a few times before transforming into the Goblin King. Suddenly she hears her vase shatter as she looks down, seeing the pieces by her feet below her. Realizing she accidentally dropped it from shock. She swallows as she looks up at him once more.

“Are...you... are you real?” she asks finally. The Goblin King scoffs out a smirk as he rolls his eyes a bit.

“It's only been _two_ years, Sarah,” he finally speaks amused by her question and demeanor. She finally eases up a bit as she lowers her hands.

“It's been... a long two years,” Sarah replies numbly.

“So it seems,” Jareth replies smartly looking around her room a bit more. He takes a few steps forward looking at her bed. “It also seems you've downgraded,” he jokes.

“I thought...I thought you forgot,” she finally admits coming to her senses.

“No... I did not,” he responds non-nonchalantly pausing for a moment. “And it seems I've come just in your time of need,” he realizes looking at her once more. “I've come to collect my first bargain, Sarah,” he finally reveals as he approaches her arrogantly. “Are you ready?” he asks with a sway of his head. Sarah looks down to see his gloved hand held out. _This is real? Isn't it?_ She finally remembers to breathe as she looks up at him as he perks a brow, becoming impatient with a twist of his head. Though before she realizes it, her hand is raising, hesitant but almost desperate to escape. She suddenly gasps his gloved hand before looking up at him nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah suddenly woke up to bright soft yellow light and the sound of wings flapping quickly. Small giggling could be heard as she blinked a few times, raising her hand to block some of the sun's light. Sarah slowly sat up realizing the sounds of wings flapping were from a few fairies that flying around her. She looked around confused sitting up, holding herself up, realizing she was sleeping on the ground, soft patchy spots of grass below her, a bit of soft earth. She looked around, this place seemed unfamiliar to her. She noticed tall hedges to the side of her then an opening. She sighed realizing it was a maze, possibly part of the Labyrinth as well. Sarah sighed trying to get to her feet when she realized her clothes were different.

“What?” she let out confused realizing she was wearing a simple, light beige, yet elegant dress. She slowly got to her feet, when she realized this was no simple elegant dress. This was her medieval dress, the one she used to own. The one she took to Renaissance fairs and practiced lines in the park with. The one that made her feel like a princess. She grabbed the skirt of it a bit and huffed out a sigh, as she looked down at it. She let go of it looking around some more. A few faires smiled as they hovered about and passed. Some holding flowers, others berries. However, they were all smiling, admiring her. She looked away hesitantly, to be honest, she still did not trust them and she found their smiles suspicious. She looked around some more, this place was lighter, greener, almost refreshing. She carefully looked about she was in some clearing surrounded by tall hedges as if she was in the center of a maze. “Great,” she said to herself before turning a bit. She saw no signs of Jareth. No signs of someone she knew. She took a deep breath and exhaled. “Well,” she said slapping her legs before entering the entrance near her.

The maze did not seem like the rest of the labyrinth. This maze reminded her of the one she saw on earth, one that she even walked through once. It felt very real, almost earthy, and yet she could still sense a magical charm. She continued to wander through the maze stopping every once in a while.

“Ah...hold your horses!”

“Whoa...what?” Sarah asked out.

“I said hold your horses can't yous see I'm crossing!”

“Oh...I almost stepped on you!” Sarah realized as she looked down and saw a worm with a hat crossing.

“I know!” the worm said.

“I'm sorry,” Sarah apologized. She was about to step over him.

“Hey! I was crossing first, that's rude!” he warned.

“What?” Sarah asked. “What's rude?” she asked.

“Crossing when someone else is crossing! It's courteous to let those who first started crossing...cross first!” the worm informed.

“Oh,” she realized. Watching the worm only 30% of the ways trying to cross from one hedge wall to the other. She watched him for a bit. “Can I just?” she asked about to step over again.

“NO!” he warned.

“Oh...alright!” Sarah said as she stepped back once again. After a while, she got tired of standing and sat down with her legs stretched out and crossed.

“How long have you lived here?” Sarah asked.

“Oh about three months now,” he answered. “One of the best places too, much safer here, than the rest of the place,” he added. Sarah smiled.

  
“I believe that,” she replied. “I once met a worm once, near the outer walls. He had blue hair and scarf, do you know him?” she asked.

“No...just because we're worms doesn't mean we're all friends or related!” he replied. Sarah pursed her lips as she looked away. That made very much sense, she suddenly smiled feeling foolish.

“Are you sure you don't want any help?” she asked.

“I'm already 70% there might as well do it all myself at this point,” he said. Sarah sighed.

“Well if I had offered earlier, would you have said yes?” she asked.

“Maybe,” the worm replied. Sarah rolled her eyes. After ten more minutes the worm had finished crossing. Sarah stood up and dusted herself off.

“Well, it was nice talking to you,” Sarah said.

“Same, come by anytime!” the worm said. Sarah smiled and nodded as she began to continue walking. “Bye!” she said with a wave.

“Buh-bye now!” the worm yelled out.

Sarah began to wander through the maze once more. When she found a dead end and it at the end a statue or statues of a bunch of Fireys looking like they were trying to escape the maze by climbing upon one another. Sarah stared at it, the statue was very disconcerting and it bought back memories that made her nervous. She shook her head and turned back around. She sighed wandering once more when she smelt it. “Food,” she said with a smile. She began to quicken her pace as she became anxiously excited to see if she can find the source. She turned and it was dead end. She sighed turning back around as her hands brushed against the hedge excited as the smell grew stronger.

“You're getting closer, Sarah,” she heard Jareth's voice say. She paused it did not sound like he was near her as if he was watching her from afar and using his Kingly presence. She continued to search and wander turning left the right then left again. She decided to make another left. “A wise choice,” she heard again. She scoffed out a smile and continued before stepping back. “So close... Sarah, so very close,” she heard Jareth say almost as if he was teasing her. She stepped back and decided to step through an opening that didn't look like it was there. However, she stepped forward and realized it was and to it's left the hedge stopped. Sarah nervously walked towards the edge of the maze and peeked over to see a large open garden. A large long fancy table and chair, with a variety of food. Jareth sat on one end, his leg masculine crossed as he was looking through one of his crystal orbs and smirked when he realized she was there.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, took you longer than I expected,” he said as threw his wrist aside and the orb disappeared. Sarah stepped out and looked around.

“Where am I?” she asked.

“You're in my private gardens,” he answered before sitting up. Sarah looked around, parts of the castle could be seen, hedges, statues, topiaries, and a fountain in the distance.

“Oh,” she breathed out in awe.

“I've been waiting for you, Sarah,” he said as he strutted near her. “I figured by now... you'd be famished,” he said looking at his green hedge maze. Sarah looked up at him and nodded. “Shy, now?” he teased. “Come let's sit...eat,” he encouraged with a gesture of his hand. Sarah stared at the table and everything looked overwhelming she also felt incredibly nervous. Though her stomach growled and she was hungry. She made her way opposite of him as he made his way over and pulled out her seat. “Sit,” he commanded simply. Sarah nodded once more as she made her way to her seat and sat down. He gently pushed her in as he made his way to his side of the long table. “I'll have to be quite frank, I do not know what you're partial towards,” he started as he made his way towards his seat. “So I thought a bit of everything will do,” he said as he sat down. Sarah nodded looking at a variety of food and drink her eyes widening. “Well?” he asked. She shook her head, the truth was, she trusted the food, she ate his feast before and lived.

“Sorry,” she said shaking her head.

“Hmm, they say some habits die hard,” he says as he bent over and place his elbow on his table. He propped his head as he eyed her with a small smirk. Though she couldn't see him clearly with the amount of food and the candelabra that was near him. She smiled nervously as she straightened herself up and just reached for the nearest object. A goblet, she immediately took a sip then smiled. She then took a long drink, almost slurping loudly a bit. She blushed before pulling it away. “So it's been a while,” he started once again. “How have you been?” he asked. Sarah's brows raised as her eyes widened.

“Why the sudden concern?” she asked proudly. He perked a brow but smirked.

“I'm just engaging in idle chit-chat,” he responded. Sarah huffed as she grabbed a roll this time and started tearing it to pieces and eating it.

“You act like you're doing me the favor,” she said between bites. “You're the one who invited me,” she said, reaching for a piece of chicken, at least she hoped it was.

“But _I am_ doing you a favor, Sarah,” he answered leaning back in his chair a bit bored. “I am feeding you, I have taken you away from your stressful reality,” he answered. “I am doing _you_ the favor,” he reminded. Sarah stood up suddenly.

“You made an offer and I accepted, you could have chosen anything else as part of your offer but you chose this!” she said pushing her seat back. “Three nights... with you,” she said moving about the table suddenly grabbing some grapes and an apple. “Whenever you wanted,” she paused grabbing a breadstick and small baked pie of some sort. “Whatever you desired,” she said grabbing a bottle of wine. “So if you're bored then it's your fault!” she said sternly taking a bite out of the breadstick. She was sure he was going to suddenly send her back, make the food disappear. Instead, he simply stared at her for a few seconds before laughing. Sarah felt her cheeks reddened.

“You still manage to surprise me,” he said. “Go on sit,” he gestured once again back to her end.

“Why?” Sarah asked confused.

“Well it's obvious that you're hungry for one,” he answered. “Now go on, I insist,” he said. Sarah sighed turning back around bringing her food placing in on her end of the table and sitting once more. He chuckled once more, apparently entertained by her demeanor. “Perhaps I could have been a better host,” he started. Sarah looked up at him wide-eyed. Did he admit he made an error? A mistake? She instead nervously grabbed the goblet once more and took another sip of wine. “So let me ask you, what foods do you desire? What drinks quench your thirst? What desserts do you crave?” he asked. Sarah's eyes darted around before thinking about his questions more.

“Well, I like....” she paused going blank becoming nervous. She did not expect him to ask these questions. She saw the pie she grabbed. “Sheppard's pie,” she said a bit smugly. Jareth scoffed out a smirk as he sat up and clapped. A goblin appeared suddenly carrying Sheppard's pie appeared and made his way towards Sarah's end. He placed it in front of her gently. She breathed out a smile. “Thank you,” she said looking at the goblin who backed away and bowed.

“What else?” Jareth asked.

“Well...how about grapes and chicken Alfredo and sparkling apple juice!” she started blurting out. He smiled as she clapped his hands twice again and two more goblins came rushing in bringing in trays of food. Sarah's smile brightened as they placed the items once more.

“And?” he asked.

  
“And...a fruit tart and chocolate mousse!” she added happily. He clapped once more and a goblin with a chef hat and apron came with a covered silver tray. He opened it and presented the fruit tart. She smiled.

“Eggbert, where is the chocolate mousse?” Jareth asked sorely.

“Oh! I... I... I'll be right back!” Eggbert asked as he ran off squealing. Sarah smiled shaking her head.

“It's alright I doubt I'll be able to finish everything anyway,” she said as she began to pick up her fork.

“Here it is!” Eggbert suddenly appeared and brought out her chocolate mousse.

“Oh..thank you,” she thanked as he placed it by her tart. Eggbert nodded and bowed before running off once more.

“Satisfied?” Jareth suddenly asked. Sarah looked at her food and nodded. She began eating as did he. She eyed him nervously across the table as he began eating some sort of steak. She glanced down and began eating her pie. Suddenly he sat up. “It's much too quiet. Now that we settled the food issue,” he said leaning back getting comfortable in his chair. Sarah who was eating a grape shrugged when suddenly the table was smaller, it was now round as she was sitting closer to him now. “There...much better, more intimate don't you think?” he asked as he began eating once more. Sarah's eyes were wide for a moment as she choked on her grape and reached her goblet but she nodded. He smiled as he continued to drink as well.

After a few more minutes her nerves were starting to settle and she felt nearly full. She took a spoonful of her chocolate mousse when her thoughts starting speaking. “I don't get it,” she started. Jareth turned to look at her but did not speak. She swallowed realizing she had spoken out loud and now she had to finish. “I'm the one who bested you, your kingdom knows it, your kingdom hates me, they despise me!” she said remembering what those on the ship said.

“Not everyone remember, Ludo, Fox Knight, and Hoghead, like you,” he reminded. She shook her head.

“But still...” she paused putting down her spoon. “Why not you?” she asked. He suddenly sighed as he seemed to become a bit irritated as he leaned back propped his elbow on his arm and held his hand to his face. He seemed to think it over.

“Isn't it obvious, Sarah? It's because you beat me that I find that intriguing. It's because you won and I want to know why,” he answered.

“There is no why. It just happened,” she said standing up once more. “I won and you lost, can't you just accept that?” she asked with a strong nod. He looked up almost hurt, even a bit insulted.

“Can you say the same if it was the other way around?” he asked suddenly standing up as well. Sarah looked away confused.

“It...it doesn't matter,” she replied thrown off.

“Oh but it does!” he protested. “Put yourself in my place,” he paused as he approached her. “I'm King and you have an obligation to uphold, you have people to look after, a kingdom to rule, and something simple, something routinely mundane that happens all the time--doesn't,” he pauses as he begins to circle around her. “You _lose_ and then suddenly everything comes into question. Your subordinates question your authority, your people question your genius, they question your ability to rule, and for what? All because of young _meddling_ girl,” he said irritably as he paused to look at her. “Now put yourself in my place,” he paused as he stopped for a moment. “You are _Queen_ ,” he whispers near her ear as he continues to circle her. “And everyone looks up to you for guidance, awe, and wonder. You are feared, loved, obeyed, then along comes an idiotic boy and ruins it. Takes everything you have and tarnishes it. Now you are no longer loved, feared, your simplistic followers now wonder if you're even worth reverence? A game you should have won blindfolded, a game you created, championed, and a now score desecrated, a million slash... one,” he whispered bitterly. Sarah swallowed and looked down. She was soaking up his words, thinking about what he said.

“All that you have proven is that...” she paused looking to her side where he stood. “Is that you hate me too,” she said before walking away. He was quiet as he shifted his weight.

“But I don't why would I have indulged in your request! Why would I waste my precious time with someone I hate?!” he called out. Sarah stopped as her heart fell, images of her friends popped into her mind. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius. She did this all for them. She turned around.

“I don't know... because your sick and confused!” she blurted without thinking. He scoffed out a smirk as he looked partially to his side.

“I'm not the one seeing a therapist, Sarah,” he retorted. Sarah stormed towards him hurt as she wanted to slap him. She raised her arm when he suddenly grabbed it her arm and her shoulder and turned her around waltzing as the garden was gone and they were now dancing in a masquerade ball. She gasped realizing what happened as she looked around. He clicked his tongue once more. “Temper, temper,” he scolded. “Has life _really_ been that hard on you?” he asked. Sarah felt the tears threatening to slip out as she tried to pull away and run.

“Don't ask that,” she croaked trying hard not to cry. His gaze suddenly softened as he stared down at her.

“It has been, hasn't it?” he realized. She looked up at him and frowned before looking away.

“You know.. you'd had to have known,” she whined trying hard not cry and to pull away again. “Why else did you mention it,” she realized wanting to break down and cry. Instead, he pulled her near and placed his hand behind her head, and brought him near her chest. They swayed a bit as others danced around.

“If I had only known....how bad,” he whispered. Her eyes opened for a bit before closing once more, tears slipping out, her heartbreaking, pouring out once more like the night she found out what happened to her mother and Jeremy. To return to find out her role permanently replaced by her stand-in. To have her father ask about her hallucinations in front of her roommate. She hugged him, trying to take comfort in his embrace, trying to read the lines in between his words. They swayed a bit more as the song shifted to a slower song next. “I'm afraid I spoiled your night,” he spoke once more. She sighed pulling back finally as she shook her head.

“No...no...it was lovely,” she spoke. “I mean, you're right, you granted my request, you gave me this wonderful dinner and now this lovely ball,” she said wiping off some dry tears. She stopped and looked around her, it was beautiful, a real ballroom, with lovely dresses, people with masks dancing about. “I don't deserve this,” she replied. He suddenly stepped up to her and held her hand gently.

“But you do,” he said softly. “You'll remember the girl who once said....you have no power over me,” he repeated. Sarah's eyes widened as her mind went blank for a moment. Her voice echoing in her head once more. _'You have no power over me,'_ she heard herself say and suddenly she was back but the room was large, empty, and dark. Goblins all around them gasped in shock and surprise at what just happened as if an illusion or spell broke. Jareth retracted from Sarah seemingly scared and confused as well. Suddenly the goblins scattered and yelled as if they had been caught.

“Ahhhh!” some of them yelled, arms flailing about. Sarah blinked looking around confused but mildly entertained.

“Was it all just in an illusion?” she asked in realization. Jareth slowly turned his head before slowly shaking his head. Though a look of confusion and apprehension was still on his face. She sniffed wiping another loose tear that slipped out, as they both stood there in the middle of a large, dark, empty room.

“You broke the spell, Sarah,” he whispered.

Suddenly Sarah woke up and sat up. She was in her bed as thunder cracked the night sky. She looked around it was around, she was back in her room. She checked her alarm clock, it was three in the morning and it was still raining. Sarah sat up looking at her clothes half expecting to see a dress, at least her own dress but she was in the same clothes she walked into her apartment with. She took a deep breath and sighed not sure what to think, not sure if it was all just a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of years since she had last been in the Underworld. She walked into the post office, holding a large box. For the most part, therapy was finally paying off. She rarely had hallucinations, thoughts of her friends in the Underworld came less and less. She was pretty sure it was all dreams and imagination, due to circumstance and trauma. She smiled writing her home address. “To Toby Williams,” she wrote in marker. It was her brother's birthday soon and he had wanted this really pricey toy. She had managed to save up and get it for him. She smiled, it had been seven months since she had seen him. She went to the line and waited with the many others sending out mail.

She was walking down the street getting ready to meet her roommate for lunch. The streets were crowded as usual and her mind preoccupied with work, school, family, among other things. She passed by a clothing store looking at all the clothes on the mannequins. She smiled looking at a nice skirt, noticed the men's clothes weren't' too bad either. She looked up at the poster with the model and stopped. He looked so much like Jeremy... so much like _him_. She walked towards the large window and looked up.

She touched the glass and smiled.

“Hey, Sarah!” her friend waved as she began jay-walking. “Watch it!” she yelled at a car that passed as she ran towards her. “Hey Sarah, I thought we were going to Friday's?” she asked. Sarah looked at her and smiled.

“Oh...yeah,” she agreed.

“Well it's on the other side of the street,” she reminded. Sarah shook her head and blushed before looking back up once more. “I know, right, real hot...wait I know that guy,” she said suddenly. Sarah looked at her in shock.

“You do? Who is he?” she asked.

“It's that...guy, that singer, I can't remember his name, though,” she replied snapping her fingers trying to force herself to remember. “I mean he has a hit song on the radio right now,” she blurted. “Wow....you know what I can't remember,” she said defeated. Sarah chuckled.

“It's fine,” she said looking up one last time, amazed at the similarities. They both began walking once more.

“Good look the light just turned let's hit the crosswalk and cross the street!” Amy said as they both ran to the crosswalk and walked across the street with others. They began making their way towards Friday's. “I'm so hungry today, I had to work two extra hours, because Stacy came in late!” she complained. Sarah smiled, her friend was a chatterbox but she liked her that way. She was never boring. “Hey did that guy ever call you back?” she asked. Sarah's eyes widened.

“Oh...Pablo? No,” she said shaking her head.

“I don't get it! You're gorgeous! I just think they're intimidated by your beauty,” Amy said. Sarah smiled.

“I doubt it, they find out I want to be an actress, and they high tail it out of there,” Sarah said. “I mean some of them call back, like Alton. Though after Derek, I'm just more cautious,” she said.

“Yeah, date ya until they bang ya,” Amy said shaking her head. They entered the restaurant and got a table. A waitress soon came and gave them menus. “Can ya give us a moment?” Amy asked.

“Sure,” the waitress said. “Be back in five,” she said walking away.

“You know I thought Pablo was really into you. Give him a couple more days, guys hate to look desperate,” Amy started. “So how was it anyway?” she asked.

“It was fine, safe, museum date, coffee, a bit boring actually,” she said. “But Pablo...he was nice,” she had to admit.

“And HOT!” Amy said swooning. “Oh I think I'll get the wings,” she said suddenly. Sarah snorted a laugh.

“Not Hot wings?” Sarah joked. Amy blushed sticking out her tongue.

“Definitely craving some hot wings,” she teased. Soon they both ordered and began waiting, Amy who worked two jobs, was nice kind, paid for most of the rent and utilities, and was also going on a tirade about her co-workers at the moment. Sarah propped her head on her elbow as her mind wandered back to the model on the sign. She listened to Amy the best she could soon the waitress came back and they both ordered but soon after her mind wandered. 

> It was Senior year and Sarah's mother had promised to take her out to eat to her birthday. She seemed to be running late, however, Sarah had gotten used to her mother's occasional broken promises. And it seemed this time it was going to be one of them. Sarah sighed holding her backpack strap and making her way towards the bus stop. It was her birthday she did not feel like staying after school and practicing, she wanted to eat with her family or be alone. She was walking down the sidewalk when a familiar car, a jaguar pulled up. The window lowered.
> 
> “Sarah!” the man called. Sarah stopped and looked confused.
> 
> “Jeremy?” she asked bending over a bit. He smiled.
> 
> “Sarah glad I caught you just in time, hop on in! I'm taking you to dinner!” he said, unlocking his door. He leaned over and opened it, pushing it open. Sarah sighed as she opened the door wider taking off her backpack.
> 
> “Why what happened to mom?” she asked. He looked towards the wheel.
> 
> “It turns out your mother had to go to work,” he said. Sarah nodded rolling her eyes before hoping in. She tossed her backpack by her feet.
> 
> “Figures,” she said.

The smell of cheese sticks hit Sarah's nose.

“Oooh, appetizers! Dig in!” Amy exclaimed. Sarah smiled as she did. “Anyways I was telling Pat that I was not going to cover for her ass anymore. I said-”

> She was suddenly sitting across a fancy restaurant. She felt a bit insecure as everyone was dressed up nice and she was in her school uniform. A waiter came and handed them some heavy menus.
> 
> “Ah, yes, water will be fine for now,” Jeremy said. “And you, Sarah?” he asked opening the menu and looking through it.
> 
> “Oh...yeah, uh, water?” she asked. He eyed her for a moment then smiled.
> 
> “Anything else?” the waiter asked.
> 
> “How about some ceviche to start us out with,” Jeremy asked.
> 
> “Very good,” the waiter agreed. Sarah continued to browse through the menu but wasn't very experienced or fond with French dishes.
> 
> “You seem awfully quiet,” Jeremy started lowly as the waiter handed their wine glasses full of water with a nice jug full of ice water.
> 
> “What's there to talk about,” Sarah said sternly.
> 
> “How about school? How was it?” he asked. She shrugged looking through the menu still.
> 
> “It was fine...as usual,” she added.
> 
> “As usual, right,” Jeremy repeated. He suddenly placed down his menu. “You making me question taking you, here. Is there something the matter?” he asked. Sarah sighed lowering her menu as well.
> 
> “Yes, you're here and mom isn't, why?” she asked bitterly.
> 
> “Because your mother is busy, because your mother asked me to take you to dinner,” Jeremy answered. Sarah nodded.
> 
> “And did she tell you how I hated French restaurants,” Sarah asked. Jeremy took a sip of water confused for a moment.
> 
> “No,” he answered.
> 
> “Well... I do,” Sarah said curtly but it still came out bitter. She crossed her arms. “And I've told her millions of times it seems and she still insists on taking me to these fancy french places on my birthdays,” Sarah ranted. Jeremy looked away and briefly smiled.
> 
> “I'm sure your mother just forgot to mention it,” he replied.
> 
> “Yeah, she forgets a lot of things it seems,” she said defeated. She could feel him starring, his gaze piercing as he suddenly leaned over and and tossed his cloth napkin on the table that he had on his lap.
> 
> “You know what, let's go,” he said.
> 
> “What?” Sarah asked.
> 
> “Come on, I'm not about to take to a place you hate on your birthday,” he said standing up. “Come on let's go, up,” he urged. Sarah looked around slightly embarrassed by the scene they were making. Though she slowly began to stand up.
> 
> “But the water?” she pointed out dropping her cloth napkin as well. Jeremy started walking away from the table.
> 
> “Don't be silly, girl, no one pays for just water,” he laughed. Sarah looked around but smiled as she began to follow him out.
> 
> “Sorry,” she said to an older couple who stared at them confused. “Sorry,” she apologized again to the waiter who was returning to their table confused.

“Sarah...earth to Sarah!” her friend asked waving her hand in front of her. Sarah blinked.

“Oh, sorry,” Sarah said leaning back realizing that Amy ate most of the cheese sticks.

“Wow you really zoned out hard, huh. Were you daydreaming about Pablo?” she asked teasingly. Sarah just smiled brightly picking up a cheese stick when suddenly their plates of food were delivered. “Oooh...yummmmey!” Amy said smelling her plate.

“Ah hear it sizzle,” Sarah said smiling. “Oh hot,” she realized touching the edge.

“Well...yeah!” Amy warned. “Man, sometimes I wonder about you, Sarah. Oh, you know my cousin May, is just like you. You know-”

> Sarah suddenly remembered the stares as she walked out of the restaurant and confused look from the valet. She could remember the roar of the engine as they took off.
> 
> “So how about it? What are you in the mood for, Sarah?” Jeremy asked. Sarah smiled she didn't know. She just knew not there. “Well?” he asked glancing at her. She suddenly snapped head at him.

Sarah shook her head as she began to pick up her utensils. The way he had said it was just like Jareth, that she remembered her heart-stopping as she looked at him for a moment.

“So strange,” Sarah said.

“What?” Amy asked.

“Oh, nothing just something I remembered,” Sarah said with a wave of her hand.

“Ah-huh, why do I feel like I'm talking to myself when I'm with you, huh?” Amy teased. “Anyways-”

> “Hamburger,” she said. Jeremy glanced at her.
> 
> “What?” he asked.
> 
> “I said I want a Hamburger,” Sarah said strongly. He glanced at her longer before smiling.
> 
> “Then, Hamburger it is,” he said. They soon found a diner where it was rumored to have great burgers as they sat down. Both standing out, him with loafers, black slacks, a black button-up blouse and dark purple tie, her with blue blazer school uniform. The waitress came and took their order.
> 
> “No need, Hamburgers, your most popular ones,” he said.
> 
> “Okay and to drink?” the waitress asked writing it down.
> 
> “I'll have a bottle of chardonnay,” he answered. Sarah muffled her laughter slightly shocked as the waitress looked at her confused as well. She shook her head. “No? No bottles of chardonnay?” he asked.
> 
> “Ugh, no English Muffin try again,” the waitress teased.
> 
> “How about wine?” he asked. The waitress shook her head again.
> 
> “No wine!?” he asked slightly disheartened.
> 
> “I'll have a cherry soda,” Sarah said. “And a chocolate milkshake,” she said. Jeremy's brows raised confused.
> 
> “I'll have a water...and I suppose a pop,” he said.
> 
> “Oooh and fries!” Sarah added.
> 
> “Yes, fries,” he said with a nod.

“Ah ha ha ha!” Sarah busted out laughing.

“Oh my gosh, Sarah, what's so funny!?” Amy asked placing taking a bit out of her wings.

“Oh, sorry...just remembered something funny,” Sarah said taking a bite out of her food.

“What? What is it tell me?” Amy asked.

“Nothing, you won't get it,” Sarah said her mouth partially muffled. “Don't worry about it. So how's Todd?” she asked.

“Oh my god, Todd is such a pain lately. I've been calling him at work, right-”

> Soon they were both eating Hamburgers in the diner. Sarah stuffed a fry in her mouth before taking a sip of cherry coke. Jeremy smirked.
> 
> “Well your mood has considerably lightened,” Jeremy noted. Sarah nodded.
> 
> “Well good food helps,” Sarah replied.
> 
> “Just helps?” Jeremy asked.
> 
> “Distracts, you know it's not perfect but it will do,” Sarah said taking sip of her chocolate shake now.
> 
> “Well what would make your day better?” he asked a bit hesitantly. Sarah shook her head and smiled.
> 
> “Nothing,” she said.
> 
> “Oh come on,” Jeremy insisted.
> 
> “Okay, my mother,” Sarah just answered as she looked up at him. “Here with us in this diner,” Sarah said sternly her blue eyes wide before looking down. “I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that,” she apologized.
> 
> “No, it's quite alright, you have every right to be upset,” Jeremy said taking a bite out of his burger. Sarah just stayed quiet as she continued to eat. “You do know your mother wanted to be here very much,” Jeremy revealed.
> 
> “Doesn't feel like it,” Sarah replied not bothering to look at him.
> 
> “Your mother got the part, you know. She took the job, they are filming a commercial at this moment,” he revealed.
> 
> “What?” Sarah asked confused.
> 
> “Your mother knows how much you want to go to Julliard, she took this role so she can help pay for your college. Unfortunately they are filming an advertising commercial for it, sponsors you know,” he said with a wave of his hands. Sarah stared realizing what he was saying. She looked down sadly. “Oh please now, don't be sad,” he said frustrated.
> 
> “It's my fault,” she said sadly.
> 
> “It's nobody's fault,” he said taking a drink. “Why is this thing called Cherry Soda it doesn't even taste like cherries?” he asked.
> 
> “Hey that's mine!” Sarah realized.
> 
> “That's right, sorry,” he apologized. “Anyways, as I was saying...your mother loves you very much, Sarah. She decided to make a smaller sacrifice in hopes in fulfilling a bigger one,” he said sadly. Sarah nodded taking another fry but feeling much like an ass now. “So if you see her in some lotion commercial don't be surprised. Well perhaps a little,” he said with a wink.
> 
> Sarah smiled suddenly feeling much better.

“Awe you're smiling is it, Pablo, again?” Amy asked.

“No...yes,” she lied.

“Ahhhh I knew it!” Amy said pointing her fork at her. Sarah just shrugged as she turned her head. “What?” she asked noticing how Sarah looked around.

“Oh...nothing just got the eerie feeling that someone was staring,” Sarah answered as she continued to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Jareth sat on top of a large statue or a giant worm in the middle of his city. The sounds of someone struggling could be heard.

“Your highness!” a goblin announced.

“Beetleglum, what is it now?” he asked.

“I just got word from the scouts....they say Sarah is some crowded restaurant eating,” Beetleglum replied.

“And?” he asked.

“And....well that's it,” he said. Jareth took his cane and snapped at his fingers that were holding onto the statue.

“What was her mood? Her attitude?” Jareth asked. “I can't have a repeat of last time's events,” he scolded.

“But your majesty, it took you quite a while to recover after last time! Are you sure you want to engage with, Miss Sarah, again?” Beetleglum asked wide-eyed.

“Of course, can't have my subordinates think I'm anything but a King of my word, now,” he seethed looking at him. He suddenly smiled, calming. “Now how did she look?”

“Well they said she looked fine,” Beetleglum answered and saw that his answer wasn't satisfactory enough by the look in Jareth's eyes. “It was so crowded, sir. Six Eyes could have been caught!” Beetleglum answered. Jareth shook his head and scoffed.

“It seems if I want anything done right. Then I must do it myself!,” he said scolding Beetleglum before prying his fingers and lifting them off the statue.

“Ahhhhh!” Beetleglum yelled falling off the statue. “Uhmp,” he let as he landed on a potato cart as other Goblins lazily checked on him as they passed. Jareth smirked before transforming into a white Barn Owl.

It was suddenly misty, a fog came rolling in, as Sarah and Amy were on the monorail.

“Yikes,” Amy said. “You need me to walk you home? I can go visit Todd later, he'll understand,” Amy said. Sarah shook her home.

“It's only a block and half away, I'll be fine. Go and see Todd, tell him I said, hi!” Sarah standing up.

“Alright...bye Sarah, be safe!” Amy waved. Sarah smiled as she waved and walked out. She gasped stepping out into the heavy fog. It added a fun mystique she never felt. Though clearly everyone else around her was freaking out. She smiled heading towards the steps. She can see people with flashlights, hear them more than see them. Though she kept walking somehow excited and unafraid. Though she couldn't help but feel someone was still watching her. She sighed as she made it to her apartment building. She hurried and stepped in and locked the door just in case.

“Phew,” she breathed out. She turned on the light. “Home sweet home,” Sarah said as she placed down her purse. She was glad Amy was spending the night with Todd. She needed some alone time. She made her way kitchen and drank some water. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She changed the news as they were discussing the freak fog. She smiled heading to her room and threw her hand out the light switch. It didn't turn on. She looked at it and tried again and realized the TV was quiet as well. “Okay?” she whispered. She stepped back into the living room nervously looking around. “Oh no...” she realized, it was happening again. She thought they were just tricks, all in her head, she was about to finally stop seeing her therapist.

“Sarah,” she heard him say as she turned. Sarah gasped to see Jareth in all his usual glory, leaning on her room's door frame. He smiled at her his arms crossed. He looked smugly entertained by her reaction.

“Jareth,” she whispered.

“Did I frighten you?” he asked finally stepping forward. Sarah nodded before shaking her head.

“No,” she answered.

“You've always been an awful liar,” he noted he said looking at a table nearby. “For someone who is determined to be an actress,” he finished. Sarah looked away and sighed. He was right.

“What do you want?” she asked finally as she watched Jareth explore her living room.

“What do you think?” Jareth asked. Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head.

“It was all just a dream,” she told herself.

“Was it now?” he asked slightly in shock. He approached her, “Are your friends just dreams now too? Ludo, Sir Didymus, Hoghead?”

“Hoggle,” she corrected.

“Yes,” he hissed. Sarah looked down her heart sank. They were so real to her but no one here believed her and now she was even doubting herself. “Tsk, tsk, tsk,” he clicked. “This earthly plane had really gotten its grips on you,” he said tilting his head. “Soon, they'll be nothing more but a faded memory,” he realized turning away. Sarah looked down and away feeling she was betraying her friend's memory.

“Why did you come? To rub it in? To make another deal?” she asked. “I promised Hoggle never to make such a deal again!” she said strongly.

“So that's _it_...promises, promises,” he spoke looking up with a sigh sounding irritated. “Well that's fine!” he said turning suddenly. “But you have not even fulfilled your first one,” he reminded. “So come along now, Sarah,” he offered his gloved hand once more. Sarah who was holding her breath sighed. She did not hesitate reaching his hand this time.

Suddenly the room shifted and Sarah was back in the Underworld. In particular the Labyrinth. She breathed out looking around once again. However, a soft smile grew as she felt a strange familiarity. She looked down at herself, she was wearing her normal clothes.

“What? No dress?” she asked this time. He smirked.

“I thought you'd be more comfortable with what you were wearing,” he admitted. “Why? Want one?” he asked. Sarah thought it over. “However, I warn you, you may want to reconsider,” he said.

“Oh so you have a plan this time?” she asked. He looked away and started walking. She bobbed her head and decided to push forward. They were near a dry and ruined looking place. It did look familiar but she couldn't place it exactly.

“So, where are we?” she asked to start some chit-chat.

“I thought you already knew, the Labyrinth of course,” he replied.

“Yes but...what part? I mean do they have names? Sections, areas?” she asked.

“Some do,” he revealed. “Not all locations, the Labyrinth is ever-shifting, some places stay the same, while others do not,” he answered. Sarah nodded remembering how many times the Labyrinth shifted on her.

“That I remember,” Sarah breathed when noticed a broken face. “Wait I remember this place,” she realized as she stopped to look at the faces. He stopped as well looking at her then back at the crumbling face. “That's you isn't?” she asked pointing at it. He chuckled a smirk as he stepped back for a moment.

“No they aren't actually,” he answered.

“What?” Sarah responded confused. He begins to step up towards one he suddenly hopped on a stone and hopped on top of the head.

“You see before there was _me_ , there was a ruler known as the Owl King. He was the ruler of all the Goblins, but his body was old, frail, dying. He wanted a visage, an appearance, strong, talented, attractive. That man was my father...however, my father was much too old and strong-minded to transfer his power and essence so he took the next best thing....me. Except, my mother was not fond of that idea and so she chased me down to the Labyrinth and just like you and many others faced the trials of the Underworld,” he revealed at a strangely quick pace.

“Oh,” she said simply as she walked neared one and touched the rough grain face.

“Oh?” he asked in a bit insulted.

“I mean...it's a lovely story but it doesn't explain why faces of your father are here,” she explained. He twisted his head.

“No it doesn't,” he revealed. “That story is for another time,” he decided as he bent down and looked down at Sarah who looked up with a soft smile. She looked up at him with light awe before stepping back. She looked down blushing as she cleared her throat.

“So your father....” she pointed.

“Yes,” he said as he sat down on top of the head.

“Wait...so does that make you the first? I mean the first of your kind?” she asked.

“It makes me the first _man_ king,” he corrected. Sarah nodded finally thinking about the story. About how much he revealed but he had said it so nonchalantly, so even-paced she didn't have time to think about it. She pushed her hair back and breathed out a smile.

“So what else is out there?” she asked. “Do you own all of the Underworld or just the Labyrinth?” she asked. He smiled.

“I'm glad you asked,” he spoke and suddenly they were someplace different, looking out toward what looked like a swamp.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“We're at the Howling Wastes,” he answered.

“Wait...is this?” she paused looking back confused.

“No, it's not,” he answered.

“I rule over a great deal of the Underworld, the Labyrinth is just one of them,” he revealed. “There are others, however,” he answered. “Others further out and none of my concern frankly,” he said turning around. Sarah swallowed not sure what he meant but decided to turn as well.

“Have you ever ventured out? I mean past the Howling Wastes?” Sarah asked as she pointed back.

“Only once,” he revealed. Sarah nodded.

“It's not easy ruling a kingdom as large as mines, Sarah. If you're wondering, I _do not_ feel the need, to conquer more,” he added.

“So you do become satisfied,” she teased.

“With certain things, yes,” he agreed. Sarah nodded. She smiled.

“There so much I just don't know,” Sarah realized with excitement.

“And that is why I'm sharing it with you,” he said as they kept casually strolling. Though suddenly they were looking out into an ocean. She gasped almost stepping off a dock of some sort.

“Oh god,” she breathed as Jareth held her shoulder and pulled her back. “Wait, where are we?” she asked.

“We're at the Unruly Docks, looking out at the Scared Sea,” he said. Sarah looked as she heard the waves crashing in the distance. She nodded.

“Wait...are there Sea Monsters?” she asked. He smirked.

“That's why they call it the Scared Sea. Only the brave traverse it and the scared stay away,” he said turning. Sarah nodded as they kept walking. She turned to see a familiar boat docked in the distance.

“Ugh...you do own this, right?” Sarah asked nervously.

“Of course,” he said his cane clicking with each step. Sarah watched the hustle and bustle of the docks, Goblins of all shapes and sizes glancing or bowing at them as they passed.

“It's so busy here, I mean I didn't have time to notice the first time I was here,” she realized.

“Well you did drop in from a bubble,” he agreed. Sarah smiled as she suddenly bumped into something. It was a pedestal full of jewels. She gasped as it wobbled a bit and she held it still. The room was suddenly dark as she looked around to see, gold, jewels, other pretty bobbles everywhere.

“Are we?” she asked picking up a gilded diamond-studded necklace and admired it. She never saw so many diamonds in all her life.

“Yes, the Golden Vault,” he whispered from behind, “And yes...it is mine,” he added as he suddenly grabbed the necklace Sarah was admiring with his hands and brought it near placing it around her neck. Sarah held her breath as she felt the cold metal and jewels upon her skin. She placed her hand on her chest and touched the necklace.

“It's too much,” she whispered.

“Is it now?” he asked. She turned around and looked up.

“Yes!” she breathed out. His smile widened as he neared.

“Sarah, Sarah...” he tutted. “I'll give you some time to reconsider,” he said as he was only inches from her face.

Suddenly Sarah woke up, she sighed, she can hear a small drizzle outside. She sighed turning to her side hugging her pillow before she felt something pinching her neck.

“Ugh, what?” she asked grabbing it but then feeling it. She sat up and looked down grabbing the necklace. Her eyes widen. “Oh my god!” she yelled in shock. “This is real... the necklace is real,” she shrieked. She threw her sheets off and ran towards a mirror. She lifted her dark locks looking at the necklace. “Oh no..wait?” she said confused. She suddenly raised her shaky hands and reached for the necklace she tried her best to take it off, her breath heavy. Finally, it slipped and it fell fast as it was so heavy. She grabbed it and looked at it. It was real and she was afraid. Very afraid.

Sarah took the necklace and sat on her bed. She didn't know what to think anymore, she was starting to believe it was all just a dream. It was all on her head she shook her head and opened her drawer by her nightstand and stuffed the necklace in it and closed it. She slowly laid back down and wondered if it would be there still tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Jareth sat down on top of a table as he watched a few others danced about in a ball. He stared at one couple in particular, lovingly and anxiously. He waited holding in his thoughts until he felt it was right.

“I think I found the one, mother,” he said as his mother danced with a vision of his father.

“Really, now? Who?” Maria asked not missing a beat.

“Her name is...Linda,” he whispered in reveal.

“Oh, she is mortal?” her mother finally stopped. “Human?” she asked as she titled her head as well.

“Yes, mother, human, like you,” he added.

“Oh, that's wonderful my, dear,” she said happily. “So when is she coming when will you be wed?” Maria asked approaching her son and caressing his cheek. He looked away and held his breath.

“The thing is...she's a mother already,” he warned. Maria's face fell along with her hand.

“But Jareth...” she realized. “A good mother would never leave her children,” she sighed. He closed his eyes and swallowed.

“I know,” he remembered.

“It's just a girl, however, a young girl, already a teen,” he said. “Perhaps if I can persuade her-”

“And if it doesn't work?”

“Then she can bring the girl here, with her,” he countered.

“And the girl's father?” she asked. He sighed standing up.

“What about him!” he snapped again.

“If he's alive wouldn't you think he would miss her, wouldn't the girl miss her family as well?” she countered.

“I don't know,” Jareth said walking away with a sigh.

“I may have spent years here but I have not forgotten how it was to live a mortal life,” she said looking at her son. He looked up rolling his tongue thinking.

“Then I will find another way,” Jareth responded.

“What way?” Maria asked.

“I'll hold her daughter hostage...make a trade. Her daughter's freedom for her hand in marriage,” he said making his way out.

“Jareth!” Maria scolded but it was too late as he left the room. His heart sunk he hated disappointing his mother but he had done it often it seems.

“Your highness!” Beetleglum approached. “We have located the girl and it seems she even has a baby brother!” Beetleglum said happily. “Two for the price of one! Surely your love will not dare say no!” Beetleglum said. Jareth nodded.

“Good,” Jareth agreed.

“And this girl, Sarah, she's quite spoiled. Would make an easy addition to our Goblin Kingdom,” Beetleglum said.

“I'm not taking her to _turn_ her. I'm taking her to use her as a bargaining chip,” Jareth stopped and poke Beetleglum in his nose. “Once Sarah fails the trials of the Labyrinth, I will have a new wife and perhaps who knows, a new son, if I'm partial to the babe as well,” he divulged standing back up. He started walking once more. “So be a slave and prepare the Labyrinth for me,” he said with a flourish with his hand. Beetleglum looked at Jareth wide-eyed something seemed very off about this plan but he dare not question it.

Jareth found the girl out in a park. He did not expect the girl to look so much like her mother. Stunning beauty at such a young age. He did not expect the girl to be a fan of his kind and world. Imaginative, smart, living in a world of make-believe just like Linda. He didn't think he would go easy on the girl, even if she was spoiled. He didn't think he would truly be partial to the boy, as well. And when he caught himself staring into his glass like orb, he didn't think he would actually begin to like the girl, just like her mother. And so when he failed, he was partially relieved, however, the fallout to his reputation was something he wasn't exactly used to.

And so he had to think of another way to woo Linda's affections. To woo the up and coming actress, who yearns for the limelight and wants to be a good mother. Jareth had no other choice but to linger as Jeremy.

* * *

“Are you sure, we're going to make it darling?” Linda asked pulling the visor down to place on mascara. Jeremy kept quiet as contained to concentrate on driving, the roar of his Jaguar, and the light sound of music on the radio.

“Positive, darling,” Jeremy said as he drove at a quick pace.

“I worry, I've disappointed her so many times already,” Linda said putting mascara on the lashes of her other eye.

“Don't worry darling, you give Sarah the life she really wanted. The potential to be a star, the potential to be you,” he said with a small smile.

“Oh Jeremy,” she said putting her mascara away. She looked at her watch. “Might be few minutes late but I'm sure she won't mind,” she said.

“Yes,” Jeremy agreed as he started pushing the gas pedal a bit faster. They were both quiet. “Linda darling, remembered when I mentioned about moving back home...to my home. Have you given that any thought?” he asked tentatively. Linda smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Of course and I have been thinking a break from acting might just what I need,” Linda said. “So yes, I would love to go see your home,” Linda added placing a hand on Jeremy's thigh. He smiled.

“Good, darling,” he said as he sped even faster. Linda smiled before it faded as she nervously looked at the road ahead of them.

“Ugh..aren't you going a bit fast?” she asked, leaning back. “I sure want to make it there in one piece,” she said eyeing the road leaning back to her side. She could see the farmhouse bridge and smiled when suddenly something appeared in front of them. A small thing, a creature with wide eyes, it looked humanoid. It looked something out of Sarah's books.

“Oh my gosh, watch out!” Linda warned. Jeremy suddenly swerved just in time they suddenly heard the wood of the bridge bellow them for a second before hitting the wooden wall and falling off the bridge. “Ahhhh!” Linda yelled seeing the river bellow as she held onto her hand grip.

* * *

“Enjoying the view?” her agent asked. Sarah held her breath as she stared out the city skyline. Lights, everywhere, the view was magnificent. She turned and smiled.

“Yeah,” she answered looking back out. She hadn't even graduated yet and an agent picked her up.

“Sarah, I've been talking to my friend, he's a film director,” her agent started. “He's interested in you, he likes to schedule a screen test,” he added. Sarah smiled.

“That's great,” she said turning to look at him. “When?” she asked.

“Oh, soon, probably in a week or two,” he said. Sarah nodded and looked back out. “But,” he paused “He'll be coming to the party tonight. It won't hurt trying to butter him up sooner than later,” her agent advised. Sarah released a heavy sigh.

“Do I have to?” she asked.

“I recommend it.”

“I don't know...” Sarah said looking away.

“Look Sarah you have a face for Hollywood but the way you're acting, you'll only get as far as Broadway,” her agent warned.

“Look just book for the screen test,” Sarah snapped.

“I can only do so much, Sarah,” he said. “Wait where you going?” he realized.

“Out!” Sarah said.

“The party is in half an hour!” her agent warned. Sarah grabbed her purse along with her coat and left. She made her way to the elevator and scoffed. She closed it and waited for the doors to close. She suddenly closed her eyes and released a toothy grimace. She screamed as the elevator started heading down. This was not what she imagined, this was not how she thought it would go. Doing favors, being desperate, being underhanded to compete for roles. Suddenly the elevator stopped and Sarah calmed herself clearing her throat. An older man entered and tipped his hat.

“Going down?” he asked. Sarah smiled.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Good, so am I,” he answered.

Sarah returned to her apartment to find her roommate Amy was there.

“Hey, Sarah I thought you were going to that fancy party?” Amy asked as she was dressed like a cat.

“Ohhh, that. It was canceled,” Sarah said sounding disappointed.

“Oh...bummer,” Amy said. “Well, what are you gonna do?” Amy asked.

“I don't know,” Sarah said.

“Well come with us, there's a party at this hotel. Going to be lots of fun!” Amy urged.

“I don't know, I don't even have a costume,” Sarah replied defeated.

“It's Halloween night, Sarah! I'm not leaving you alone, let's go!” Amy urged. “Come on think of something,” Sarah sighed as she entered her room.

“Alright,” Sarah said. She stepped in turned on the light and tossed her coat on her bed. She looked herself in the mirror and sighed. It was such a lovely dress, she bought just for tonight. She paused staring for a moment, lifting her hair up and thinking about it. Half an hour later Sarah came out dressed like Holly Golightly from Breakfast from Tiffany's.

“Surprise! How do I look?”

“Gorgeous but not scary,” Amy said. “Oh wow I love the necklace,” Amy said.

“You do?” Sarah smiled faltered a bit.

“Yeah...” Amy admired getting closer. “Wow it's so heavy it looks so real,” she noted.

“Oh yeah... was totally heartbroken when I realized it was fake. Yvonne and her boyfriend pulled this elaborate prank, last year” Sarah said with a wave of her hand.

“Awe too bad, that thing would have cost a fortune!” Amy exclaimed. “Well, are you ready?” Amy asked.

“Almost...” Sarah said grabbing a pair of shades. “Can I borrow theses?” Sarah asked.

“Sure!” Amy said.

“Okay let's go,” Sarah said. Sarah suddenly felt extremely nervous wearing a huge diamond-studded necklace during Halloween night. She had only hope that everyone thought it was fake and part of her costume.

“Oh... I hate freakin lines,” Amy complained.

“I know but this is the best party in town,” Todd said who was dressed like Michael Jackson from Thriller.

Soon they were in and the party was huge, crowded with people in costumes and the music was loud.

“Wow,” Sarah breathed.

“Right...stay close, Sarah I don't wanna lose you!” Amy warned grabbing Sarah's hand. Todd held Amy's who held Sarah's hand and stirred them towards the food and drinks. After a few bites and a couple of drinks, they were dancing with the rest of the crowd. Sarah looked around everyone had great costumes on around her. Some scary others not so much. Though she felt alive and free, drinking away that horrible moment she had a couple of hours ago.

“Oh, there's a hottie, checking you out, six o'clock,” Amy pointed.

“Where?!” Sarah turned but saw nobody.   
  
“Oh, he was just there!” Amy said. “Had this great mask, crazy hair-do, dressed kind of like the guy from Phantom of the Opera,” Amy elaborated drunkenly. Sarah's smile faded as she turned once again. She looked around when suddenly she felt it, she looked to her left and saw him, his piercing gaze. She blinked for a moment before trying to cut her way through the crowd. However, it was almost impossible how packed it was while everyone was dancing.

“Excuse me,” Sarah said sliding behind a couple.

“Sorry.”

“Pardon me,” she said as the man who looked like Jareth turned around and started walking away. “Wait!” Sarah called out as she tried to push harder. “I know you!” Sarah cried but realized she couldn't see him anymore. Sarah sighed confused trying hard not to be saddened by it.

“Sarah!” Amy called out placing a hand on her shoulder. Sarah turned and sighed. “I was worried about you, oh no...your necklace is gone!” Amy noticed.

“What!?” Sarah shrieked looking down.

“Oh no!” Sarah cried stomping her foot.

“It has to be around here somewhere, let's look down!” Amy yelled. They searched the best they could but however, they couldn't find it. After a couple of hours, they returned home, tired, and a bit wasted. They walked into their apartment.

“My feet are killing me, see you tomorrow,” Amy said making her way to her room and closing her door.

“Night,” Sarah said melancholy. She made her way to her room as well and closed the door.

“Looking for something?”

Sarah's head snapped towards the window.

“Jareth” she whispered. She ran up to him and the necklace he held up with one of his hands. “I thought I lost it,” she said confused. He smirked.

“Just taking back what was already mine,” he warned. She sighed and smiled.

“Right,” she said letting go of it. “Well I'm glad it's you that has it and not some thief,” she said stepping back. He smirked as he neared. “I've come to collect my last bargain,” he spoke.

“Now?” Sarah asked. “Wait... it was you I saw tonight!” she remembered. Jareth simply smiled.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Actually I'm a bit tired,” Sarah replied with a brief smile. He held out his gloved hand as he usually did.

“A nap in my kingdom will do you some good,” he agreed. She twisted her head but smiled. She suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah groaned before waking up on a soft large bed. “Mmmmh,” she let out before slowly opening her eyes. Soft warm sunlight shined on her face. “Mmmmh?” she let out realizing she was not at home. She pushed herself up and realized she was in a large room. Mostly made of stone, just a large bed in the middle and a huge circular stained glass window above her. The shinned down in colors. An image of the sun was in the middle above it a white owl. The sun was clear and sunlight in its purity shined upon her face. She looked up and gasped in awe.

She turned around and sat up in her bed. Heavy sheets, soft pillows, it felt like she slept for days. She looked around the church size room was pretty much empty except for the bed a couple of tables and wardrobe and a mirror. “Okay,” she breathed out coming to her senses. She pushed off her sheets and stepped down to see white fully slippers. She smiled as she slipped them on, she realized she was in a simple white cotton nightgown. “Hello?” she asked. Though just the sound of her own voice came back to her. Sarah looked up and around before deciding to look around. She made her way to the most useful item in the room, the wardrobe. Her slippers shuffled against the stone floor until she made it to the wardrobe. She opened the large intricate wooden wardrobe and smiled. One outfit was the dress she wore last night, or what she hoped was last night. The others were different in a variety of dresses and clothes from different eras. Sarah smiled. It was a young woman's dream. She pulled out a 1920 style flapper dress at first and placed it against her body. The fringe beads clicked a bit but she felt it was too fancy. She kept searching until she found one she liked. A pretty sundress. “Nothing too fancy,” she said to herself.

She began to slip it one and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned, no shoes she realized. She turned back to the wardrobe and noticed a drawer in the bottom. She bent over and pulled it open. A variety of ladies shoes were there, almost all would have gone well with the dress she was wearing. She smiled and pulled out some flats. After putting on her shoes she began to look around for a door. Though she didn't see one, as if she was placed in a room with no door. “Okay....” she breathed out reminding herself where she was at. She turned around and leaned against the wall and stared at the room. She placed her hands on her hips before biting her lower lip. “I welcome the challenge,” she said to herself and turned around and placed her hands on the wall behind her. She began to inspect the stone walls around her, slowly sliding looking for anything suspicious or out of place. After half an hour she was near the wardrobe again and noticed a light breeze coming from behind it. She softly smiled before touching it. “There's gotta be away,” she said to herself. She slid her hands against the wardrobe until she realized it slid. She suddenly pushed the wardrobe across and realized there was an opening. She smiled looking down realizing there were some stairs leading down.

She began stepping downwards hearing the sliding wardrobe door behind her close. She paused to see it click and blend in with the rest of the tower. She sighed before continuing her way down. It spiraled down and she figured it must be a tower of some sort. “Hmph, this must be how these princesses feel like in those books,” Sarah said to herself. Once in a while, she noticed a window shining light but always too high out of reach and a painting, usually of a Goblin in noble armor or clothes. She liked it either way but after a long while, she finally made her way to the bottom. “Finally!” Sarah said slightly out of breath. She sat on the last step catching her breath before realizing there was no door in front of her. Just a small room with another large mirror, a table with flowers, a painting, and an arch that led outside. She got back up and made her way across and stepped out. She smiled. “The gardens,” she realized.

Sarah stepped out and stepped down the few cobblestone steps and began searching around. She looked around before she saw something familiar. Long hedges to the left of her. She smiled making her way to the hedge maze and stopped when she saw the round table she ate years ago. “It's still here,” she whispered to herself and made her way towards it and realized there was food on it. “Yes,” she said happily and sat down. She looked as she saw a plate with strawberry crepes. “This looks good,” she said to herself. She grabbed a fork and began eating.

“A while back you would probably have been hesitant about eating anything in my realm,” she heard a familiar voice. She paused blushing as she smiled. “But now it seems like can hardly wait,” he teased as he walked up from behind her and to her side. She breathed out a smile as if she had been caught. Though what he said was true.

“If you wanted to poison me again you would have tried by now,” Sarah said taking another bite with a smile. Jareth released a lopsided smirk.

“I wasn't sure you were going to like it,” Jareth said making his way to where he last sit. “However, you do like fruit tarts, chocolate mousse, so I decided to take a gamble,” he said leaning in placing his elbows on the table and propping his chin on his intertwined hands.

“Well it was a successful gamble,” Sarah said grabbing the drink and taking a drink. “Milk, safe choice,” she teased. He just raised his brows. Sarah continued to eat for a moment though found it hard with his blatant intense staring. “So how long was I sleeping?” Sarah asked.

“Two days,” he answered.

“What?” she asked.

“It doesn't matter, time is irrelevant here,” he said leaning back giving a flourish wavy with his hand.

“How can it? I mean my roommate might realize I'm missing!” she gasped.

“Perhaps,” he said with a sigh he looked away. “If it's really that much trouble I'll return you as if you never left at all,” he said.

“You can do that?” Sarah asked.

“You act surprised I've done it before in fact I've even done it...for _you_ ,” he pointed. Sarah looked down thinking about it. The first time she was in the Labyrinth he had manipulated time. She felt like she was stuck in the labyrinth for hours and when she came back it seemed only a couple of hours passed. She nodded in realization. He suddenly scoffed and smirked.

“Those eyes of yours I don't think I'll ever tire of it,” he teased. She looked down shook her head as she continued to eat.

“Linda... Linda... can you hear me?” she heard a familiar voice.

“Mmmh?” Linda said. She had fallen asleep in a chair, her arms crossed, her head on a table. Linda's eyes lazily blinked as she realized who was talking.

  
“Linda you must wake up,” she heard again.

“Maria?” Linda asked her voice a bit dry.

“Yes,” Maria spoke. Linda woke up she was wearing a 17th-century style dress just like Maria was. She lazily made her way towards the mirror. On the other side Maria stood.

“What is it?” Linda asked.

“Oh, Linda... I don't know how to tell you this,” Maria said looking down and away. She placed a hand on her heart.

“Tell me what? What is it?” she asked feeling that it was important.

“It's my son...Jareth,” she paused. “Linda...Jareth has bought Sarah here,” she whispered.

“What!?” Linda asked.

“He plans to wed her and I'm afraid he'll go to great lengths to do so,” Maria replied. “Unsavory lengths,” she added.  
  


“No,” Linda realized.

“I know, I'm sorry,” Maria cried. “I feel that is my fault, for not being a good mother, perhaps-”

“No...no, we all know what happened to him as a child, he's the Goblin King now, that much you couldn't reverse, you did your best,” Linda tried to console. Maria nodded but still felt awful. “Oh, Maria there must be something you can do, to stop them,” Linda pleaded.

“I can only do so much, I'm stuck here, part of the Labyrinth,” Maria answered. They were both quiet for a while. “Wait there is something I can perhaps do,” Maria realized. Maria suddenly ran and disappeared. After a small while, she returned and threw a glowing blue orb into the mirror that went through as Linda caught.

“What? What is this?” Linda asked.

“It's an orb filled with special water, the same water that Jareth used to trap you in the mirror,” Maria divulged. “Beetleglum told me he found it not so long ago...but you can only use it once,” Maria warned.

“Then let me!” Linda said excitedly.

“No, not yet!” Maria warned. “It's almost impossible to navigate the labyrinth or the kingdom without some sort of magic. If you get out now, it may take you hours to find them,” Maria warned. Linda frowned and nodded. That much she knew was true.

“Then when?” Linda asked.

“When you finally see the mirror stay still for more than a couple of minutes, then you'll know when,” Maria said. “Until then...and only then...good luck,” Linda said as she suddenly turned away.

Linda stepped back and took a deep breath. She looked down at the blue watered filled orb and swallowed. She closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves. She remembers when she woke up in the Labyrinth, confused and terrified, pretty fairies and ugly things around her that she soon realized they were Goblins. She remembers finding out that Jeremy was the Goblin King. She remembers loving him and trying to adapt to her new environment. She remembers becoming frustrated she remembers her numerous attempts to escape. Jeremy catching her every time and after the 5th time, a realization came to him. She was not happy here, her love for him could not overcome her being miserable in the Underworld. She longed to be back above, she longed for the spotlight, she wanted to see and hug her daughter. Then finally after the last attempt he tricked her and trapped her in a mirror. A mirror that was connected to most reflective items and surfaces. Where she can roam and wander but never escape never not be alone.

She looked up waiting for the images of speed and flash by before finally stopping. She waited patiently but all she saw was a stone wall. After a couple of more seconds Linda threw the orb and it broke splattering the mirror looked shattered. She carefully stepped out and realized she was in some room with an arch opening. She swallowed confused as she looked around before casually stepping towards the opening. Her Victorian heeled shoes click softly. She neared before she stopped, she held her breath wide eyed.

She can see in the distance Jareth he stood in front of her. Her daughter Sarah, who looked up at him smiling softly, almost lovingly as he offered something small and white. Linda looked at his gloved hand and realized what he was handing Sarah. A piece of white chalk, her breath hitched. She knew that chalk, it was his mothers. He offered her something that he treasured, held dear, would trade most of his riches for. Linda found herself not being able to move and suddenly she turned away and hide. She clung to the wall. Tears streaming, even after all these years she still cared for him, still loved him even after all he did. Anger and shame soon set in, she was being selfish, she needed to save Sarah from this same fate.

Linda sobbed quietly for a bit before getting the courage to get up and finally confront them but they were gone. She sniffed looking around before shaking her head and taking off. She began to run and search. “Sarah!” she cried but nothing. “Sarah!” she yelled again but nothing. “Damn it,” she whispered. She felt ashamed and frustrated as she began to search. Though she could not find them. She suddenly felt exhausted but mostly from dragging the heavy dress she was wearing. She clung against a partially covered statue and cried once more. Roses and thorns crept upon the statue of what seemed like a beast. She sighed not surprised as she pushed herself off of it and turned and began walking once more. Until she paused she looked up and saw a large tree with white blossoms. She looked up.

> “Ah ah ah, my dear, you wouldn't want to eat those,” Jareth warned.
> 
> “Why not?” Linda asked.
> 
> “Those berries would turn you to stone, my sweet,” he warned pulling the berries out of her hand. “And though I could easily free you...it would _break_ my heart to have to find you in such a state,” he said tossing them aside and puling her away. “Come along, now,” he gestured.

Linda blinked from her memory and a numbing feeling coming over her. She walked up to the tree and pulled off some of it's bluish looking berries. She looked down at them in her hand.

“If you even have a heart left to break,” Linda whispered she raised them to her mouth and paused. “Please Sarah, don't fall into the same trap I did,” she cried. She suddenly undoes the bun she had in her hair letting her wavy locks flow. Wavy locks her daughter always admired and ate the berries, before gasping, feeling odd for a few seconds before turning to stone.

“For someone who's so thin I can't imagine how you eat so much,” Jareth teased as Sarah and he started taking a stroll as she had just finished eating breakfast. Sarah shrugged.

“I don't know the food here is just so good,” Sarah admitted. “I suppose lucky,” she said with a shrug. He nodded with a soft smile. They walked quietly at first just enjoying each other's company. When she decidedly stopped. “So...your majesty,” she teased with a small curtsy of her sundress. “What's your agenda this time around?” Sarah asked.

“Agenda?” he asked. “Why do you leave it to _me_ to _always_ entertain you?” he asked as he stopped as well.

“Because you're the one who insisted I come,” Sarah said a bit standoffish. He smirked.

“You don't know how tiresome it is trying to entertain a girl like you,” Jareth replied. Sarah swallowed as she looked away.

“I can't be that hard,” Sarah said crossing her arms but smiled anyway.

“Energy consuming but not impossible,” he admitted. He looked down at her and took a deep breath. “So...” he breathed out presenting something from behind his back. “I decided to bestow you something very special,” he said. Sarah looked up and then noticed what he had in his hand confused. She smiled.

“A piece of chalk?” she asked. He smiled brightly.

“This is no ordinary piece of chalk,” he started as he took another step closer. “This is a magical piece of chalk and frankly quite powerful,” he paused. “This chalk had the ability to create or alter the labyrinth and other places of my realm,” he revealed. Sarah's eyes widened.

“Really?” she asked.

“Have I ever lied to you yet?” he asked tilting his head away. Sarah softly shook her head.

“Not lately,” she teased. He smiled.

“Here...take it,” he offered. Sarah took the chalk and smiled. She looked at it before laughing nervously.

“Okay...so now what?” she asked. Suddenly the scene changed as she was in the middle of the Labyrinth.

“Use it,” he teased as he stepped back and suddenly disappeared. Sarah's eyes widened as she swallowed. She looked at the piece of chalk.

“Use it,” she said to herself. She sighed looking around. “Okay, where am I?” she asked herself. She looked around and began walking some more. “Oh I know where I'm at!” she remembered. She was at the same place her and Hoggle arrived when they escaped the Oubliette.

Jareth sat back in his throne as he stared into an orb, watching Sarah come up with imaginative ways to escape the Labyrinth this time. He smiled as she created a ladder which she used to climbed up and peek over the Labyrinth but realized she could not create something out of thin air. She had to be able to draw on something. She created a rope climbed back on the ladder to find that the labyrinth had changed. Sarah soon realized it was much easier creating doors. And used it often to escape to certain parts. Though other times she had created objects and even attempted to escape using balloons. After a few hours and a bit of help from a few residences, Sarah had managed to escape for the most part.

A sharp sword suddenly cut through a large hedge. It kept going until a big enough open was created as the cut piece fell over. “Ha!” she said a bit tired. “Ah-ha!” Sarah said. “I did it!” she said happily pocketing the chalk and holding onto her magical sword she had created a while ago. She place it in a holster she also created and dusted her hands off and walked over the cut hedge. She sighed as she realized she was near the gardens once more. Though this time there were more statues. “Wow,” she breathed. She looked at the statues some of them looked so lifelike. She remembered the time she saw a statue of fireys at a dead end. She shrugged, as she looked at one of a goblin though it was covered in vines and roses. “Hmph,” she let out as she kept walking, she let out a shrug and noticed a particular large statue was covered in vines. There so many roses and on it, you could hardly realize it was a statue on it. Sarah walked up to the statue and pushed some roses aside and realized it was a face. A beast with big teeth. She paused before moving more vines aside. This statue looked a lot like her friend Ludo. She stepped back before looking at the other statues and saw one that looked like Sir Didymus riding on Ambrosius but covered in vines. She looked back at the goblin and gasped. “No....” she whispered.

“Sarah!” she suddenly heard. Sarah turned and shook her head as she saw Jareth appear as if he had just run up to her.

“How could you?” she asked.

“It's...” he paused. She shook her head and took off running. She could feel herself, sweat, nauseous, fear, sadness. She kept running until she paused when something unusual caught her eye. This statue was human. Rose vines were barely starting to grow on it as well, in fact, they were actually inching their way upward. Sarah stopped and slowly approached the statue of a woman in a large dress and long wavy hair. She suddenly held her breath, that hair she recognized, before daring to look at the face. She leaned over and stared, she gasped covering her mouth in shock, tears whelming.

“Sarah....” Jareth caught up before he ran to a stop looking surprised as well. “Linda?” he realized. Sarah looked at him in fear and anger.

“You...” she whispered before taking out her sword he just created. “You did this...didn't you!” Sarah accused. Jareth looked down and shook his head.

“No,” he simply responded.

“Liar!” Sarah cried. “You free her, damn it! Free all of them!” she demanded her sword pointed at her friends. He swallowed and looked down.

  
“Linda's statue even surprises me,” he whispered as he neared and watched as a vine grow before a rose bloomed near her ear. He looked down.

“You lie,” Sarah cried heartbrokenly.

“It's the truth,” he defended. He looked away before turning away as he couldn't stand to see Sarah look at him the way she did. Sarah shook her head she held up her sword and ran towards him wanting to strike him but couldn't. She suddenly dropped her sword and looked down. She knew it wasn't worth it, knew it would do no good. He was the only one who could possibly free them and deep down, she cared too much about him as well.

Jareth had tensed his eyes clothes as she felt her near. Then nothing, he suddenly eased as he was sure Sarah was going to strike and a part of him wished she had. Though she didn't. He took a deep breath. “I tire, Sarah... I tire of the games, the turning, the chance to find an heir,” he started. “So I ventured out, me as Jareth for the first time and but not in search of an addition to my kingdom. I went in search for- for a...for a companion,” he revealed a bit embarrassed. “The world above changes so quickly, however, certain things _do not_ , humanity and their emotions stay relatively the same,” he admitted. “It took time blending in but I did and when I was about to lose hope, I found her...your mother,” he paused. “I fell in love and I was sure she loved me too,” he said looking up reveling in the memories of the first moments.

“Wait...” Sarah whispered as she started to connect the pieces. He nodded as he swallowed. “No....” she suddenly realized looking up in awe.

“Yes, Sarah, I am also Jeremy,” he revealed. Sarah looked away wide-eyed. “I wasn't sure your mother would come willingly. Deep down I feared her love for me was not enough. So I devised a plan, a trade... her daughter and the baby's freedom for her hand in marriage,” he said turning around and walked near Linda's statue. “I was so sure you would lose as many others did before,” he said shaking his head. “But then you didn't,” he said looking down. “You won and as a King of my word I let you return home with your younger brother. However,” he paused looking away. “I made a mistake watching you too closely,” he said softly. “You bested me, amazed me, even made me desperate,” he admitted. “No one had ever done that,” he said. “At the time I wanted to win to _use_ you, to lure your mother. But then I got to know you and then got to know you even more for when I lost I had no choice but try to find another way convince Linda,” he divulged. Sarah's tears had slowed as she listened to his words but could not find the heart to speak. Instead, she softly shook her head as she remembered the times she saw her mother and finally, met Jeremy. A few months later after she had beaten the Labyrinth.

“I was so sure Linda was the one. To marry and be my queen, rule by my side. Have a legitimate heir,” he paused. “Of course I had my doubts but I had worked too hard, come too far, and when...when I took her to my realm. I knew it would take time for her to adjust,” he said bringing out an orb and swaying it back and forth in his hand. Showing one of the attempts of Linda trying to escape as the orb turned into a bubble, then another one with another attempt, and then another. Sarah turned looking at the bubbles float by with different attempts her mother made. “But she never did,” he lamented as she swallowed. Sarah inhaled as she looked at him.

“You kept her prisoner here,” Sarah realized.

“It wasn't my intent,” Jareth defended.

“But you did! Why didn't you let her go?” Sarah said angrily. He looked away and swallowed, turning a bit red. “Well!?” Sarah asked.

“Because one day I hoped to trade her freedom for you!” he admitted. Sarah's eyes widened. She looked at her mother once more. “After one of her many attempts, I trapped her in a mirror,” Jareth revealed. “I had no idea how she escaped and for her being in stone,” he paused bending over and picking up some fallen berries. He stared at it and grimaced. “She _knew_ what would have happened,” he whispered sadly as he crushed one in a fist. Sarah looked down in realization, what he was technically offering.

“Life's never fair,” she realized looking at her mother become covered in roses. She smiled softly and sniffed. “Then fine... I accept, take me and free my mother...free my friends!” Sarah said strongly. Jareth turned and nodded simply.

“Tangle,” he commanded. Suddenly the vines started retracting and slipping off her mother. Sarah gasped as she stepped back and turned to see the vines peel off her friends as well. Her mouth opened in awe and hopefulness. Suddenly her mother gasped as she was flesh once more.

“Mom!” Sarah yelled as she reached for her. Linda blinked and turned.

“Sarah!” Linda replied smiling and crying in shock. She suddenly hugged her.

“ARRRRH!” Ludo yelled. Sarah's eyes widened and turned to her friends were free as well.

“Ludo! Hoggle! Sir Didymus!” she yelled as she let go of her mother and approached them. She bent over and giving them a hug.

“Sarah!” Dir Didymus yelled. “Oh, Sarah you're here!”

“You guys I'm so sorry,” Sarah cried.

“Sarah...friend,” Ludo roared as he gave her a soft half hug.

“Sarah... we had tried to help you...well, I suppose your mother but we thought it was you and we came to free you and then...well as you can guess how that turned out,” Hoggle revealed bashfully slightly ashamed at their failed attempt. Sarah shook her head and smiled.

“No..no it's fine,” she consoled.

“Sarah...I'm so sorry I didn't believe you,” Linda said softly from behind. Sarah stood up and turned. She shook her head.

“No it's fine,” Sarah said to her mother as well. “Mother...” she paused before running back to hug her. “I thought you had died...you and-” she suddenly caught herself as she slowly let go of her mother. She looked around quickly to find Jareth leaning against a wall, his arms crossed, looking quite bitter as he looked away.

“Oh..no,” Linda whispered realizing what may have happened. “Sarah, you didn't?” Linda asked. Sarah looked down and simply nodded. “No...” Linda cried. “No...Jareth, please don't,” Linda let go of Sarah and ran to Jareth. “Please I beg you take me, I'll be your queen do not take my daughter,” Linda bent down on her knees and pleaded. Jareth looked away one side to the other, trying very hard not to look anyone in the eye.

“You're free now Linda...” he finally spoke looking down. She gasped looking defeated. “And don't forget _this_ ,” he tossed her a peach which she caught before she was trapped in a bubble.

“Where is she going?” Sarah asked confused.

“Home...where she belongs,” Jareth answered. “I'm hoping she chooses to eat the peach, then she'll forget this place ever existed,” Jareth said. “She'll wake up from a coma, in a nice cozy hospital bed,” Jareth revealed.

“And if she doesn't,” Sarah asked as she saw her mother's bubble float away. He just turned to Sarah and glared. Sarah looked back at the bubble then back at him. She looked down sadly.

“I guess... this is it,” she said realizing the trade she made. Suddenly Jareth scoffed.

“I dealt with it once, Sarah,” Jareth spoke finally kicking himself off the wall. “I won't deal with it again,” Jareth finished.

“What?” Sarah asked.

“It pained me to see your mother prisoner here and I won't go through that pain again, _especially_ , with you,” Jareth said to her strongly leaning over towards her. “You're free to return home,” he said as he leaned back standing tall. An orb appeared in his hand once more. He stuck it forward offering it to her. Sarah looked up wide-eyed her hand suddenly rose to touch it “But if you do... you'll never see me again,” he warned. Sarah swallowed and paused. She looked up at him to see if he was serious. “I love you, Sarah,” he admitted. “However, I deserve a Queen who wants to be by my side. A queen who will return my love as well,” he paused. “I won't sit around and wait forever,” he whispered a hint of sadness in his voice. Sarah looked down her lips quivering.

“But...” she released.

“Not buts, Sarah...” he sighed. “Life isn't fair. It is what you make of it,” he said bringing the orb closer to her. Sarah looked down as tears started streaming. She suddenly turned around to see her friends looking behind her sadly. She looked down her heartbreaking.

“You guys,” she whimpered.

“It's okay, Sarah,” Hoggle said softly. “We know,” he said with a nod.

“I'll miss you guys so much,” she cried.

“And we shall miss you, my Lady Sarah,” Sir Didymus replied with a tilt of his head. “Me and Ambrosius both,” he said his eyes watering.

“Sarah, friend! Friend forever!” Ludo cried. Sarah ran to them and gave them a hug. They all gathered around and hugged Sarah.

“I don't know if I'll ever see you again,” Sarah cried.

“We know...” Sir Didymus said sadly.

“I wish things were simpler...” she said and stood up once more. “Just know you'll always be in my heart,” she said with a small smile. They nodded as Sarah finally turned around wiping her tears from her cheek, sniffing. Jareth looked down numbly before realizing Sarah was staring. He slowly looked up as she nodded softly. He suddenly tossed the orb high in the air towards Sarah. She looked up, her eyes following the orb before catching it. She held it in her hands for a second when suddenly the world shifted as she was back in her room.

Sarah swallowed, she was sitting on her bed holding nothing in her hands. She breathed out and looked around it was only 5 in the morning. She let a long shaky sigh, realizing she was back home. She looked down, at least she got to keep the dress. This dress was all she had left along with her memories. She looked around in her silent and dark room before looking down once more feeling suddenly defeated.

Suddenly Jareth marched across a long corridor he slammed the doors loudly and entered a room. He saw his mother staring into a small handheld looking glass that was on a small table. She sat in a chair realizing that her son had come in. He crossed his arms upset, as he held his head high staring a bit curtly. She slowly looked up at her eyes wide and a bit saddened. Jareth swallowed as he tried to glare before looking away. He couldn't do it, he couldn't be angry at the woman who loved him unconditionally, the woman who raised him, his mother.

“Oh, my child,” Maria said standing up, realizing what happened.

“I couldn't do it,” he finally spoke. Maria stared. “I let them both go....” he admitted lowly.

“My son,” she breathed as she neared and hugged him. “You make me proud,” she comforted.

“Even if I really tried...I couldn't. She already knows my secret,” he spoke hugging his mother before letting go.

“Oh, and what is that?” Maria asked looking up at her tall son.

“I have no _real_ power over her,” he whispered. Maria smiled as she hugged her son once more glad that he did not go through with his devious plan.

A couple of days passed as Sarah was back in college getting ready to audition for another role but deep down her heart was not it.

“Sarah, you got a message, to call home immediately,” George yelled from the other side of the stage. Sarah ran to the phone hoping against hope. Sarah called her home, her heart racing.

“Hello, who's this?”

“Dad?” Sarah asked.

“Oh, Sarah...what a relief...Sarah you're not going to believe this but your mother has been found! She was in a hospital not too far from the accident. She was in a coma this whole time! God this is a miracle!” her father cried. Sarah smiled softly as tears came sliding down, she nodded before realizing her father couldn't' see it. “Sarah?” he asked.

“No..not that's great, I mean fantastic!” she exclaimed. “I'm just...in shock,” she replied.

“Oh I know, we're on our way to meet her she's in St. Joseph's,” he said. Sarah nodded.

  
“Got it,” she said.

“Great, baby see you there, goodbye,” her father hung up. Sarah smiled as she suddenly left the practice.

“Sarah, where you going?” Yvonne asked. Sarah just smiled and kept running. She grabbed her things and took the bus home, excited to see her mother. She ran into her room and grabbed her luggage as she began to pack. The phone started ringing but she ignored it as she continued to pack. Soon the answering machine picked up.

“It's me, Sarah Williams, I'm obviously not home at the moment, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can,----BEEP!”

“Sarah, it's John your agent, guess what I still got you the screen test for next week. You're going to do great, I'm booking you a flight in a few days, get back to me ASAP.”

  
Sarah swallowed remembering what happened that night as she opened her closet and pulled out some clothes. She suddenly saw the sundress she had and pulled it out. She was going to pack it but decided to wear it instead. Sarah packed her luggage and made her way to the train station where she bought a ticket and had an hour's wait.

She sat there excitedly at first just happy to see her mother and family again. Then the quietness took and she sat there mostly alone. She sighed her heart sinking, her friend's sad faces, Jareth's words. “He never said goodbye,” she realized. She looked down and straightened her dress out but felt a lump in her pocket. “Hmph?” she released confused as she stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled something out. Her blue eyes widened as she pulled out a white piece of chalk and stared at it in confused but hopeful wonder.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this Labyrinth Fan Fic. To be honest when I wrote the first chapter like a year or two ago. I had every intention to be small multi-chapter fanfic and publish it on Tumblr. Then, my mind went blank and I forgot. Though I recently saw the movie on a nice badass TV and Amazon Prime and I remembered my fic. So I went on Tumblr and found it again and thought, I'll publish it here. Then was pleasantly surprised to see all the likes the first potentially one shot. 
> 
> Luckily I was inspired by previously watching it and reading the comics and book not too long ago to write a small outline and finish it. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Thanks for reading and please leave a kudos and even better, a review.


End file.
